Champion of Wisdom
by SoapLess
Summary: How in the world could they have let this happen? A child with this much power and intelligence? Such powerful blessings from a goddess in her greatest years? No one had ever seen anything like this. I bet they wished that they had clipped that string of his a lot sooner. But then again, I guess they enjoy watching him go through this sick game of love. M for scenes and language
1. Chapter I

**Yeah... here we go again. First chapter of...The Champion of Wisdom-Remastered Edition. The title probs won't fit so I'll just have to abbreviate it somehow. Anyways, lets go.**

Okay, lets get something clear right now. I don't like you. Not one bit. It's nothing personal, I just don't like people very much. Call me antisocial I guess. But at the same time, it seems I feel some sort of connection to you. So sit down, grab your popcorn, drink some Nesquik, cause were gonna have a while till this one's over.

Let's start a long, long time ago, when a baby was born. This was not an ordinary baby, oh no. This baby had the most unique features that you would not find on an ordinary child.

This baby had raven black hair, naturally tanner skin than an ordinary newborn, and the most peculiar eyes. These eyes were the color of the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. A beautiful shade of green, that would make you want to stare into them for hours.

That baby was named Perseus Jackson. AKA me.

Since this is going so well, I'll continue in this 3rd person sort of thing. Just keep in mind this young man is me.

When that child was born, he was given the powers to breathe, and see and hear clearly underwater. He was also able to talk to aquatic animals and horses. Of course he found these things strange, and whenever he confronted his mother about this she would always say it was his imagination.

_He'll learn soon enough._ She always thought.

Life was perfect, but unfortunately the Three Bitches couldn't allow that to roll.

The first monster attacked on a sunny afternoon in Central Park. A five year old Percy was playing in the grass next to a small pond, talking to the small guppies.

Everything was going fine until, _Master! Behind you!_

Young Percy turned around to be greeted with a 10 foot python, with venom dripping from its fangs.

Sally Jackson heard her son release a loud scream, and hurried to where he was. She was shocked when she saw her son holding a dead snake by its throat, before it exploded into dust.

His father had warned her of this, but she never thought much of it. But now, it was a problem.

One day, she returned from work with a large, fat, bald man who radiated a horrid scent. _Gabe_ was the name. It didn't affect young Percy at all, he was gonna be the father figure he never had.

Well, that didn't last very long.

After a few months of acting like a responsible adult and father, a switch in his mind turned to asshole mode.

He stopped working, became an alcoholic, and was not a very nice man to the people living with him. Not at all.

_Gabe _didn't stop there, when his mother was at work, he would abuse Percy. He would beat him whenever he was drunk, which was basically all the time. But the worst was true tool of torture. The Paintbrush

The Paintbrush was what _Gabe _called his long pocket knife that he used to cut Percy with. He said that Percy's body was his painting easel, and he added "a work of art" every single day.

There were dozens, maybe hundreds of scars on the young boy's abdomen. Percy was pretty good at hiding the scars, and he had to. Because if he didn't, his stepfather said he would do something very, very bad to his mother.

One day, Percy really seemed to get under his skin. He caught Percy the moment he tried to sneak past him. _Gabe _grabbed the young boy and sat him on the couch. "Let's see little boy. What shall I add to my masterpiece today?"

Percy whimpered, which was awarded a slap to the face. "Don't be a little prick. Just for that, you get a little mark on that perfect face of yours." With that, he dragged the rough, rusty knife along the young boy's face.

The pain seemed to go on forever, but it really only took about 30 seconds for the demon of a man to leave a bloody cut from the top of Percy's right eyebrow, down to the right of his upper lip. _Gabe_ threw Percy to the ground, leaving the physically and emotionally scarred boy to crawl to the bathroom.

Percy rose to find a teary, bloody version of his own face. He turned the sink on, and splashed it on his face, making the cut go away only to leave a white, jagged line.

He hid in the bathroom until he heard his mother scream. He rushed out the bathroom to see his mother on the floor, with a bloody nose. She looked at her son and gasped in shock. _Gabe _noticed this, and immediately kicked her in the gut.

What happened next was so gruesome and inhumane it would literally make me break down in sobs if I described it to you. So I'll make it short.

He raped her, made him watch, stab her in the throat, then just left.

Percy just couldn't cry anymore, all the fluids had run out of his body. He just laid next to his deceased mother and wheezed. The young orphan laid there for however long, and decided that he could not stay there. His mother would not want him to mourn for her and let them give him to another abusive caretaker.

He sniffed, and got off the ground. The young boy grabbed some supplies and made about ten peanut butter sandwiches, not knowing where he would end up.

Percy grabbed his toothbrush, shoes, hoodie, and large sunglasses, hoping it would cover his new mark.

He kissed his mother on the head, and left the apartment into the large, unforgiving city.

**Okay so the first chapter is done. It may have been short but what can I say, it's the prologue. Next chapter should be out by next weekend hopefully. This is Soap signing off.**


	2. Chapter II

**OOOOOH! I'm back with another chapter of...THE CHAMPION OF WISDOM! Remastered Edition. I felt like a part of me left today since I deleted my poor babies, my original stories. But no need to fear. I'll get back to that eventually. Anyways, lets get onto the task at hand.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Young Perseus had been on the road, how long was it? About a week now, and to say he was tired was an understatement.

He had run out of peanut butter sandwiches, and none of his large 2 liter of Gatorade was left. But that wasn't the worst part. About every two hours he would be attacked by large dogs, women with snakes in their hair, and large one eyed men.

It was scary, probably one of the scariest times of my life.

The young boy was currently walking down a sidewalk in the middle of The Bronx. He looked at his map to see that he should make it to Yonkers by nightfall. Hopefully his Uncle hadn't moved back to Virginia already.

Although he had ADHD and Dyslexia, Percy still enjoyed to read and study the world map. He had picked up the map of New York by stealing it off the newspaper stand.

All of the sudden he heard a vicious growl, and turned around to be greeted to a bloodthirsty, 200 pound hound.

Percy booked it the second he saw what was behind him. He ran through allies, made sharp turns, but that only seemed to make the situation worst.

He glanced behind to find not only a large dog, but multiple large dogs and the large one eyed men chasing after him. The young orphan ran through the city, dodging pedestrians and cars whenever he was crossing the road.

Percy made one bad move and that was when he turned into an alley only to find it a dead end. He turned around to run but two of the dogs cornered him. The boy ran to the wall looking for someway to escape, but alas he found none.

He was now cornered by not only dogs and one eyed men, but also the women with snakes in their hair.

One with blue hair said, "Get the sea spawn!"

Right as she said that, Percy heard a voice say, "Close your eyes child."

He did as he was asked, and a flash of bright light made Percy see bright red in is enclosed eyelids. He opened his eyes, and once the fogginess had subsided, he discovered that the monsters had exploded into golden dust. Behind the hills of dust revealed a woman he didn't recognise.

This woman was taller than any man, or woman Percy had ever seen. She had dark brown hair, pale white skin, and stranger eyes than the young boy's.

It was grey, and as if that wasn't strange enough, they looked like there was a raging storm inside her eyeball. She inspected the young boy and began to walk towards him, resulting in the orphan backing up into the wall in an attempt to escape.

"It's alright child. It is not my intent to cause harm to you." The woman reached out her hand to help Percy up, which he reluctantly accepted to do so.

Percy looked up to the woman and introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Percy."

Her eyes got big once she saw the large scar on his face, but smiled kindly in return. "Hello Percy. My name is Athena."

The young boy found that name strange, since it was the name of a goddess. But he then realised he was named after a Greek hero.

Her stormy grey eyes still seemed to be examining him, as if trying to predict what Percy was going say, or do. It intimidated him, but her kind smile made him feel happy.

That was a strange feeling these days.

Athena grabbed Percy's hand and began to lead him out of the alleyway. "Percy, you seem like you're hungry. Do you like pizza?"

Simply the sound of one of his favorite foods made him want to drool. "That sounds nice."

The woman laughed, and began to lead the young orphan through the streets of New York.

***LINE BREAK***

Athena and Percy was currently sitting in a large booth with a pizza, 6 feet in diameter, in the middle of their table. Even though it was pretty large, Percy had ate about half the pizza, while Athena had only eaten one slice. The young boy hadn't realised how hungry he was until he took his first bite into his first slice.

Athena smiled and waited until the young boy had stopped eating, which was after about his sixth slice. She chuckled as she noticed the bulge on his stomach.

She was curious about why he looked he had been on the streets so long. It intrigued her. She knew he was a demigod, and of course she knew whose child this was. But there was something different about this one. And he played perfectly into her plan. She loved nothing more than unintended success.

But while he was on his third slice, she decided it was the right time to check the young boy's memories. And what she found was horrifying.

Torture. Torture was the only word she could use to describe what this child had been through. Beaten by his stepfather, cut by his stepfather, tortured by his stepfather. It brought a tear down her face.

She felt responsible for this child now. If anyone touched this child she would destroy them. Then, an idea came.

As they walked out the store, Athena said, "Percy, have you heard of the Greek gods?"

"Sure, my moth-" He stopped for a moment, and choked down a sob. "Sorry. My mom used to read to me the Greek myths."

Athena smiled sadly at the child. "Well, this might be hard to believe, but I'm the goddess of wisdom."

Percy looked strangely at her. It wasn't all that surprising really. I mean, on that trip he'd seen snake headed people, giant dogs, and one eyed men. Wasn't much of a plot twist. "I believe you."

The goddess looked strangely at him for a moment, but understood why he believed her so quickly. "This next thing may surprise you more." She then whispered in his ear, "But not here."

They went into an alleyway, and teleported to her temple.

This temple is probably one of the most beautiful pieces of architecture I've ever laid my eyes on. The building itself was made of the greatest minerals found on Earth, even though it looked like a brighter color than gold. The floor in the temple was made of marble, and golden pillars supported the building, which made it look even more expensive.

The furniture made the house look even more extravagant. Imagine the type of furniture you could buy with all the money of Bill Gates and Steve Jobs combined. Well the furniture would've looked even better than that.

To explain every room in the house would make me exhausted, and trust me I've already got like five hours of story telling ahead of me. So take my word for it, the house was fucking sweet.

The two sat on Athena's Italian leather couch as the goddess prepared herself to explain this to a five year old. "Okay Percy. Do you know what a demigod is?"

The young boy was distracted with the amazing house, but snapped out of it once she asked the question. "Of course. The child of a god and mortal." Percy seemed to notice what she was implying. "Athena, are you saying I'm a demigod?"

The goddess nodded. "Your father is Poseidon, the god of the sea."

Percy sat for a few moments. Then he felt like he could break a brick in half. "He let my mother die!" After that, Percy began to sob hysterically.

The goddess rubbed his back, and gave soothing words. She wished she could explain the Ancient Laws, but now she had to make this child feel better.

"It's okay Percy. Hey, do you have any family members in New York?"

The young boy stopped crying a bit, but still had labored breathing. "My uncle *hic* lives in Yonkers *hic* but he usually moves around alot."

Athena rubbed Percy's head and said, "Well Percy, I was meaning to ask you if I could make you my champion, and adopt you as my own. I never had a child and I feel I could have that kind of relationship with you. You won't have to stay on the streets anymore."

The young boy looked perplexed but smiled and hugged the goddess as hard as he could. "Yes!"

**Alright. Done wit chapter two. Lil bit different than what happened in the old one but whatever. By the way I have a poll on my profile asking what story I should do next. I got a Perlypso one, Pertemis one, you get the jist. Make sure to check it out. This is Soap signing off.**


	3. Chapter III

**Hello my children and welcome back to another chapter of...The Champion of Wisdom Remastered! It's been a while, but what can I say, I'm a busy guy. Anyhow, we already got 118 follows, only in 2 chapters. You guys are awesome, and I can't thank you enough. Let's start. Oh and thank you, to the many people who pointed out my typo of the torture. I know that now.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

_7 Years Later_

The once small and frail Perseus was now a large and proud young man. After gaining Athena's blessing, he had grown to an astounding height 5 feet, 5 inches, and he now weighed 130 pounds. That's all with the natural growth.

Then there was his body in general.

The scars on his torso has turned a ghostly white, making his body look like tan paper with white out everywhere on it.

And for some reason, I don't remember why, the hair on the side of his head wasn't there. Of course he cut it, but it made him look like some little emo hipster. But hey, the smartest mortal in the world must have done it for a reason.

And then last but certainly not least was the eyes. His eyes made you want to hide in a corner, sit there, and think about what you did. They were the same astounding grey as Athena's, but around the pupil was a sea green circle. It was pretty skinny, but you could clearly see it due to the contrast of colors.

Oh, and one more thing. He had the ability to turn into an owl. It's really not that hard to find out Athena's favorite child, seeing that none of her children ever had the power to shapeshift. That is, until Percy came along.

He had been training hard for the past few years, and had grown a variety of skills. One of his greatest, was his skill in battle.

He had become a master in hand to hand combat, his fighting styles ranging from Tae Kwon do, and Ninjutsu. Yeah, I'm a badass ninja. You didn't know that already?

His adoptive mother, Athena, told him when he started training that he needed a weapon. Nothing in the weaponry seemed to work well for him. Except the spear.

Athena noticed this and took his spear while he was sleeping, and took it to Hephaestus's workshop.

"Hephaestus." Athena said to the working god.

He looked over and saw the goddess. "Hello Athena. Anything you need?"

She nodded and pulled out Percy's spear. "I need you to put an enchantment on this weapon, and perhaps make a few upgrades on it."

The god wiped the sweat off his deformed face, and grabbed the spear. "Sure thing. Should take a few minutes."

After about 20 minutes, the immortal blacksmith handed back the steaming hot weapon. "That right there, is a bladed spear, imbued with poison. Should never deplete."

Athena smiled and hugged Hephaestus. "Thank you brother."

About a week later, it was Percy's birthday. He had taken his birthday week off for training, resulting in him not even knowing his spear was gone. When his mother got home, she made him a cake.

When the candles were blown out, Athena gave the young boy his presents. He opened the first one and was surprised to see his spear, but it looked very different.

The golden tip was now bladed, and right below it was two spikes on the side. It also glowed slightly green, and the place where he put his hands now hand leather grips. The demigod took it out of the box and clicked the button at the bottom of the spear. It quickly retracted into a cane, with a green eyed skull on the top of it.

In the second box was a blue helmet that looked similar to the ones the soldiers of Athens wore. The face guard was able to be flipped up so he could see easier. The metal of the helmet seemed to be made of Imperial Gold. Which is pretty strange, since Athena hated the Romans and anything to do with them.

He looked up to see his adoptive mother grinning happily. He hugged her and said, "Thank you so much!"

Athena chuckled and said, "You're welcome my sunshine." She let go of him and gave him a sudden serious look. "But I didn't just do this because of your birthday."

Perseus gave her a confused look.

They sat down on their couch, as Athena explained. "A thief has taken my father's greatest weapon, the Master Bolt, and three children from Camp Half Blood are on a quest to retrieve it."

The demigod was astonished to the sudden news. "What does that mean for me? Do I get to go to the Greek demigod camp?"

"Oh heavens no. You would not be accepted, and plus...it isn't your time." She said the last part a little more silently. "But, the oracle stated to the Olympians that Medusa had escaped Tartarus and is going to encounter the three demigods."

"What does that have to do with you getting my spear upgraded?"

Athena looked at Percy, then took a deep breath. "I want you to cut off Medusa's head, and bring it to me."

The young demigod stood there, mouth ajar. "But the only person to do that is-"

"The hero Perseus. Don't you understand Percy? I've told you every night since you came into my life that you had a destined fate. I believe it starts with this task."

Percy thought for a few moments. "Well, might as well get started."

**LINE BREAK**

It had been two weeks since Athena had broke the news to Percy, and he had trained very hard.

He worked on getting used to his upgraded weapon, simulated battles with Medusa, and of course did some research on the gorgon.

Percy knew that if he wanted to look at Medusa he would need a reflection of some kind. Shields always felt clunky in his hands, so he figured a mirror would be appropriate.

After two weeks of preparation, the time had come that he leave to go on his quest.

His mother gave him a sad but proud smile. "So you're all ready to go then?"

Percy nodded. "Yes mother."

"You've gone over your plan." Athena assured.

"Yes."

"You have all your supplies."

The demigod rolled his eyes. "Yes"

"You know what you're doing."

"Mother, I'll be fine." Percy reassured.

The goddess of wisdom sighed and said, "Okay. Be careful my heart." She hugged him, and teleported him to New Jersey.

Athena sighed. "Hopefully he'll come back with that hair normal."

**LINE BREAK  
**

The demigod reappeared in front of a worn down place with a sign in front of it saying, 'Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium.'

Percy flipped up his faceguard and laughed loudly at the sight of this. "She doesn't even try to be subtle."

He quickly turned around to examine his surroundings. The shop was definitely in a 'very' inconspicuous location as well. It seemed to be in the middle of a forest filled with oak trees. Behind the shop also seemed to be an abandoned train rail.

Percy turned around again to see a group of people walking towards him. "Hey, you!"

He froze in his tracks as he saw a satyr, a girl, and a boy finally come within yards in of him. He racked in his brain until a genius idea popped into his head. I use the term genius lightly.

"Hello there laddies! You all are fellow demigods are ya?" He said in a very, very strong Scottish accent.

They seemed to take a step back when hearing him speak. The blonde one spoke first. "Yes, um I'm Annabeth-" she then pointed to a boy that had the same hair color as Percy. "That's Steven." Then finally, to the satyr. "And thats Grover. And you are?"

Percy thought for a millisecond for a name. He definitely didn't want to give his true identity, since he didn't want to be revealed to the Olympians. Finally, he thought of his favorite demigod.

"Oddy. Short for Odysseus. Name given by my mother Athena."

The girl seemed taken aback again by this remark but smiled a pearly smile. "You're a son of Athena?"

"Aye lass."

Percy smiled and was shocked when she gave him a hug. He froze in place but embraced her. When they parted Grover smiled at the two of them, while the brunette looked slightly jealous.

The son of Athena took a wild guess and said, "I'm guessing your a son of Poseidon."

Steven looked at him strange. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Just a hunch."

Percy pointed his thumb behind him and said, "I'm gonna use the bathroom, stay here for a minute."

They looked like they were about to rebel, but he turned into an owl before they said anything. Everything his helmet, cane, and backpack shrunk along with him. Those enchantments were real handy.

He flew into a broken window and rested on the still ceiling fan. Percy looked down to see a women in robes with a towel wrapped around her head and sunglasses.

The demigod flew behind the beast and without a second thought turned his cane into the poisonous spear and cut off the head.

The gorgon shrieked and her head fell onto the floor. Conveniently, the glasses stayed on her face. He quickly unwrapped the towel and avoiding the snakes, wrapped her head up in it.

He put it in his backpack gently, and turned into an owl, and flew towards New York.

**LINE BREAK**

"You did it!" Athena exclaimed as she hugged her son.

"Of course I did it. You do realise who your talking to, right?"

The goddess rolled her eyes and grabbed the wrapped up towel. "Follow me."

The two walked to the training room, where Percy saw a table with a strange device on it.

"Cover your eyes." Athena instructed. Percy obliged.

She unwrapped the head, took off the glasses, and grabbed the device. The goddess turned it on, and jammed it into the creature's eyes.

It made a disgusting sound, and when she told Percy he could look, she was holding a vial with green liquid in it.

"Okay, this may be a little too soon, but I need you to drink this." Athena said.

The demigod took a step back. "You want me to drink Medusa's eye juice?"

The goddess rolled her eyes and said, "It's going to be disgusting, but it will all be worth it. And plus you'll pass out straight away."

After weighing his options, he huffed and took the vial. He covered his nose and chugged it down.

I'll put this in the most subtle way possible. It tasted like giant elephant shit.

After it was down his throat, he passed out.

**That was pretty good I supposed. That battle with Medusa wasn't as epic as the original, but this was more about character development. Also seems FanFiction has been down for authors, so their not able to update their stories. So you won't be seeing this on a Saturday, but probably Monday or Sunday if were lucky. Anyways, I'll be working on a new chapter soon. Expect it next weekend by the latest. This is Soap signing off.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Welcome back to a new chapter of… The Champion of Wisdom! You may have not noticed, but we have jumped approximately 200 reviews from last chapter. How you ask? Simple. I joined the Illuminati. Just joking. At least, thats what I want you to think. What really happened is that I switched the chapters from the Remastered Edition, to the original edition. Wanted the old followers to keep up with the new story. Also I'm a popularity whore. Anyways, back to the intriguing tale of Perseus Jackson.**

**I do not own PJO and HOO and I never will. **

Percy woke up with a ridiculously painful migraine. It was so bad that every time he blinked he felt a sharp pain in his head. Now he understood the meaning of 'Hangover' Not only that, but he promised to never drink again. Which, spoiler alert, he doesn't keep.

He looked around to see his mother sitting on the couch, reading Us Weekly. Todays top story: Sony Gets Hacked, Again!

"Mother." Percy said in a raspy voice. He quickly regretted it as he was taken over huge amounts of pain. He closed his eyes and held his head.

Athena put down her magazine and smiled. "Ah, you're finally awake."

He nodded slowly and opened his eyes. "Yeah, can I get a Tylenol?"

The goddess smiled and laughed softly as she got up and went to her bathroom. She came back and came with two pills, and a cup of water.

The demigod quickly put the pills in his mouth and washed it down with the water. He sat with his eyes closed for a few minutes before opening them again. "Thanks."

Athena gasped as she grabbed her sons face and began examining his eyes. "Fascinating."

Percy quickly winced as his head shook around from his mother's sudden action. "Ouch."

The goddess of wisdom quickly let go and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry darling. Its just that your eyes have changed a lot."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked quietly.

Athena looked around and picked up Aegis, then showed Percy his reflection.

She wasn't joking. His eyes had changed from the startling grey eyes he harbored from Athena, to the frightening dark green of a lizard. Strange enough, the once sea green ring around his pupil, had turned into the light grey of Athena's. He had now lost any form of recognition from that scumbag of a father. And he was glad of it.

Percy looked up at his mother and smiled. "So, is that the reason you made me drink the Medusa goo?"

Athena grinned. "You're funny. Follow me."

The two went downstairs into the training where a bear stood.

Percy looked strangely at it. "Why is there a bear in here?"

The goddess kept walking until she was directly beside the bear. "Due to you consuming the liquids of Medusa's eye, you should have gained the power to turn living things to stone." Percy was about to interrupt but was stopped by a finger by Athena. "You should be able to control it, due to the fact that the bear has not turned to stone."

Percy stood there with his mouth agape. He suddenly laughed, with slightly hurt his head. "Thats so freaking cool. So how do I...activate it? I guess?"

The goddess summoned up a camera to film the session and a notepad. "What I'm guessing is that all you should have to do is think of this bear as a statue. Now, concentrate."

The demigod nodded and stared into the bears eyes. He thought of the bear as a statue, of how he would look as stone. All of the sudden the room got very, very bright as he heard the sound of something hardening. Percy opened his eyes to see a statue of a bear. "Cool!" But this took much energy out of him, resulting him in collapsing on the floor.

Athena smiled widely and jotted down a note for about five minutes. When she was done she hugged her son tightly. "Amazing Percy, well done!" At that moment they heard the bell of Olympus ring, which is the signal for an Olympian meeting. The goddess looked down at her son and kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you later."

She flashed away and left a note saying, _Oh, and your hair fell off from the experiment. One minor detail I may have left out._

Percy gasped and ran to his bathroom to see his hair...still there. He sighed in relief and suddenly got very mad at his mother.

**LINE BREAK **

It has been two years after the day he gained Stone Vision. He had mastered it, but could not overcome the instant exhaustion after using it. However, he had become a veteran in many more fighting styles. A few were boxing, judo, and kung fu.

He had also gone through an outrageous growth spurt. Percy was now 6'1, and now weighed 150 pounds. He had also become much more athletic, and now had a physically fit body. He was very muscular, had gained a fine six pack, all while being able to still be agile on the battle field. And the rug on his head still remained.

He was currently listening to Santana as he read the ending of The Odyssey. For the third time. "Ah Odysseus. Your so cool."

Athena then walked into his room with his spear and helmet. "Have you packed yet?"

"Yes." Percy responded with an annoyed voice.

"Don't get snappy with me." Percy responded with a raise of surrendering hands. The goddess smiled none the less and hugged her son who finally passed her in height. "You remember what to do?"

"Go to Maine to the school Westover Hall. Find the manticore and find out where Atlas is. Then find Atlas and force him back under the sky. Can I go now?" He said as he put on his backpack and put on his helmet.

Athena looked at her son before embracing him. "Be careful my heart."

Percy kissed her forehead. "I will mother."

With that she teleported the demigod to the entrance of Westover Hall. "Why does she tell me to find the school if she's going to teleport me to the entrance anyways?" He said aloud. He then walked inside.

There appeared to be a dance going on, and there were people everywhere. Percy didn't exactly worry about the mortals seeing his gear, seeing that the mist must've changed it to a beanie or something.

Girls looked and some stared as he made his way through the gymnasium. He came across the bleachers where he found two siblings that could have passed for twins, if it wasn't for their age difference. They both had dark black hair, black eyes, and white skin.

Percy examined them. "Hm. Looks like Hades broke the oath as well."

The girl had long hair and was around a foot taller than her brother. The young boy had curly hair and appeared to be playing some card game called Mythomagic.

To the left of them was a man, who appeared to be the principal. But due to the peculiar stench that radiated off of him, he appeared to be not so, human.

The man appeared to smell something, and grabbed the two siblings, and pulled them towards the back exit.

Percy flipped down his face guard and rushed towards the back door.

He ran outside to be revealed to the Manticore cornering the two siblings. A creature that has the face of a man, body of a lion, and tail of a scorpion. And the tail shoots poison.

The Manticore seemed to notice the son of Athena almost immediately. He turned around and laughed loudly. "Ah another meal here is it? You are peculiar one aren't ya? The scent of the sea, eyes of dark green, and the gear of one of Athena. You radiate true power. I will enjoy devouring you!"

Percy turned his cane into his venomous spear. "Then lets tango."

The beast lunged at the demigod, which Percy easily dodged. The demigod rolled between the Manticore's legs and stabbed at his stomach.

The monster howled in pain as he swiped wildly at the demigod. Percy did not anticipate the attack, but still moved only giving him a small cut on his right thigh. He grunted as he rushed towards the Manticore.

The monster shot poison at the Half-Blood, which was dodged without thought. Percy then used the spear as a javelin, launching to the top of the beast. Without a thought, he cut off the Manticore's tail.

The beast howled in pain as he jumped high, launching the demigod off the cliff. Percy quickly turned his spear into the staff and turned into an owl.

The demigod flew to the top of the cliff, and landed on a branch above the Manticore. He quickly transformed back into a human, and leaped from the branch. Percy then drove the spear through the monsters chest.

The Manticore dropped to the ground as Percy held the tip of the spear to the creature's throat. "Where's Atlas!"

The monster did not respond, resulting in Percy making a small cut on the Manticore's face. "Do not fuck with me. Where is Atlas. You tell me where he is, you get Ambrosia."

The creature stayed silent for a moment, then said "He's in Washington, camped in the Smithsonian."

Percy got up and tossed a cube of Ambrosia to the creature, who quickly wolfed it down. He then turned around to see a group of demigods.

One was the one he remembered the most.

Annabeth walked closer to inspect him. "Oddy?"

**Woo! Done with chapter four. Expect chapter five around next weekend. This is Soap signing off.**


	5. Chapter V

**Hello my children. Welcome to another chapter of The Champion of Wisdom. My apologies for not updating for awhile. Had a few issues in life but all is good now. We are up to 260 reviews. Amazing. Thank you everyone for supporting this story. I appreciate it so much. Now back to the story.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will**.

Annabeth walked closer to the supposed Scottish demigod. "Is that you Oddy?"

Percy walked back a few steps before saying, "Yes?"

Annabeth looked at him for a few seconds, then suddenly embraced him. Percy hesitated, but embraced his half sister back. Annabeth backed away. "Where have you been?"

The son of Athena thought for a few moments. "Well, you know. After the whole killing Medusa thing, I went back home."

Annabeth looked shocked. "That was you who killed her?" Percy responded with a nod. She then seemed to notice his eyes. "Your eyes! Weren't it grey?"

Oh yeah. Guess he forgot about that. "What do you mean?"

The female demigod looked strangely at him. Before she could say anything else, Percy asked, "So who are these laddies?"

She still looked at him strangely, but turned to the others. She pointed to a girl with short, spiked up, raven black hair, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes. She was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen. "Thalia. Daughter of Zeus."

Annabeth then pointed to the other two. "I'm guessing you remember Steven and Grover."

Percy gave a small salute to the two.

Then, arrows whizzed right over their heads. All demigods immediately ran for cover while the Manticore cowered in fear. Then, a strong female voice said, "Halt."

Obeying, everyone stopped in unison. They turned around to be greeted by the Hunters of Artemis. In front was a little girl that wore a crown, and beside her was a beautiful woman who looked like a goddess. But Percy knew who the real deity was.

The little Artemis said in a powerful voice, "Where is the beast?"

The Manticore made his presence known when he snatched Annabeth by his tail, and plunged off the cliff.

Percy reacted quickly, and jumped off the cliff after them. However, he only saw Annabeth for a few seconds before she and the monster evaporated into dust.

"Fuck!" Percy said in birds language. He then ascended to the top of the cliff.

When he reached the top, everyone stared at him with a surprised look on their faces, despite the fact that two of the people in the group had seen him shapeshift before.

"What the fuck are you looking at!?" Percy exclaimed without a scent of Scottish in his voice. He threw his helmet down in frustration and sat on the ground, hands on the sides of his head.

Steven turned towards the goddess. "You have to save Annabeth!"

The goddess shook her head disappointedly. "I cannot feel her presence. She is gone."

In response to this, the demigods hung their heads in sadness.

Artemis seemed to just notice Percy that Percy was not from the camp. "Who is this boy?"

Before Percy could answer, Steven did. "Oddy. Or is that another lie you made up?"

Percy wasn't going to play this game. "Actually, yes. The real name is Percy Jackson. Son of Athena."

Artemis still wasn't pleased. "How do you know you are a son of Athena if you've never gone to Camp Half Blood?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

The princess right next to the goddess didn't seem to like that answer. "You dare speak that way to the great Artemis?"

When she said that Percy got a good look at her. And it was a good look indeed. She had tan skin, about a shade darker than Percy's skin, her hair was a dark black, she was short, about 5'3, and the tiara she wore on her head made her look like an Amazon princess. She was beautiful. Like...Thalia. Quite a predicament this young boy would be in eventually.

Artemis put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's okay Zoe. I will let this disrespectful boy face the Olympians."

Oh no.

*LINE BREAK*

Percy and Artemis entered the throne room with the former in handcuffs.

The throne room was even better than Athena's house, and that's saying something.

The walls were made of gold, fancy chandeliers hung from the ceiling, white pillars rise from the floor, and the floor was made of marble. The thrones of the gods also had something to represent what they were the gods of.

All the gods were seated, except for Artemis of course. Artemis left Percy in the center, next to the hearth, and grew to the other gods size.

Percy looked over to his mother, who was glaring at the hunting goddess, "You prepubescent vixen. You dare treat my son like this? Even put him in handcuffs."

Artemis scowled at Athena as she sat in her throne. "I believe you have much to answer for Athena. This child is not from Camp Half Blood. He also does not have your eye color, and how about the fact he is able to transform into an owl."

"I do not need to explain myself to you."

"But you will explain yourself to me." Said the king of gods Zeus. "We watched Artemis, and saw these events unfold. I want an answer, is he from the other camp?"

Athena frowned upon hearing her father. "No, I have been raising him."

Upon hearing this, the Olympians gasped.

"You broke the Ancient Laws!" Said Hera.

"Do not jump to conclusions mother. I am not his birth mother. The true father is in this room."

After hearing this, the room erupted with chatter.

"He's not mine." Zeus pleaded to his wife.

"My kids are blonde." Said Apollo.

"My kids eyes are brown." Said Hermes.

"Silence!" Zeus boomed. "I will search his memory."

In an attempt to hide Percy's true father, Athena said, "It's no use! I have tried many times. Whoever is his birthfather did some sort of witchcraft that prevents people from viewing his past."

Zeus looked very confused. "How is that possible!?"

"I do not know. I have never seen something like this before."

Hera seemed to come up with the best question to trump Athena. "How do you know his father is an Olympian if you did not check his memory?"

With her quick wit, Athena said, "I am wisdom itself. The fact that he had a godly scent and had many monsters chasing him when I found him says a lot. I also interrogated one of them, and they said he had a scent of "one of the twelve."

"So we cannot search the boy's memory at all?" Zeus asked.

Athena shook her head. "I have been able to learn all of his past because he told me, so I could recount all that he's said." When the other 11 Olympians nodded, Athena began. "Well, he and his mother lived together with an abusive man. This man would beat and cut Percy whenever his mother was not home. When his mother would come home, Percy would do his best to hide his wounds from his mother. One day, Gabe was especially more abusive than ever, when he cut Percy's face pretty bad, as you can see. His mother saw it, and tried to call the police when this disgusting man raped and killed Percy's mother right in front of him. The man fled, and Percy ran away. I met him a few days after this where I adopted him. I did not do anything wrong. I did what was right. I deserve to still see my son."

Zeus looked at the goddess and her son with sorrowful eyes. "That is truly amazing what you did daughter, but he must go to the camp to train." When Athena was going to retaliate, he said, "However, you may have him here at Olympus during the school year."

Athena tried to show no emotion, but she smiled and said, "Thank you father."

Zeus nodded. "This meeting is dismissed."

With that, all gods vanished except for Athena and Artemis.

Athena approached her son and hugged him. "I told you everything would work out. I'm just sorry you have to go to that horrible camp."

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. At least I get to hang out with you for nine months."

Athena smiled. "Goodbye my heart." With that, the goddess disappeared.

Artemis approached the boy and smiled at him. "I'm sorry for treating you like that. You must be a truly good man if Athena shows that much affection for you."

Percy smiled. "I guess. I must apologize for my actions as well. I was very disrespectful to you, and I don't want to butter you up too much, but you are one of my favorite Olympians."

Artemis grinned. "Thank you. Let's get going to camp."

With that, the two disappeared.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. I'm on the road currently, so I'm gonna write out a few more chapters to keep myself busy. So expect a few chapters throughout the week. That's all for now folks. This is Soap signing off.**


	6. Chapter VI

**What's up guys, its Soap back with another chapter of the Champion of Wisdom. Now, before you start yelling at me for not updating in a while, hear me out. My house caught on fire. Yes, you heard right. Everyone is fine, but my garage is gone. By that I mean, about $10,000 down the drain. Not only that, but all of our furniture smells like shit. But other than that everything is great, we got a new house and only need to clean our soot stained furniture. Yay. But anyway, enough crying about me, let's get back to the story.  
I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**  
"Artemis and Percy appeared in a room where a man in a wheel chair and the god Dionysus was playing a game of pinochle. 

"Step brother, here is the newest member of your camp." Artemis said.

Dionysus looked over at the demigod, then continued to play. "Yeah I was at the council, I knew he was coming. Chiron, Perseus. Perseus, Chiron."

"Percy gave a weak wave. "The famous Centaur I presume?"

The man smiled and nodded his head. "Keeping up with Greek mythology?"

"You can say that." 

Artemis smiled then flashed away. 

Chiron rolled away from the table. "You can finish dealing the cards, I will be back." 

Dionysus nodded as he continued to set up the game. 

Percy and the centaur went out of the building as Chiron showed him around the camp. 

"The others are in the Arena, training." Percy nodded as he walked beside Chiron. "So how did you find out you were a demigod?"  
Percy blinked suddenly. He didn't know his story? Dionysus hadn't told him? Great. Exactly what he wanted. And he wasn't being sarcastic this time. "Um. Well, my father and I were attacked by a giant…" 

"A giant?" 

The demigod laughed suddenly. "No a giant snake. Sorry I was just taken back by this architecture." 

The centaur smiled. "Thank you. I helped the gods build this whole camp. Many children of Athena are very intrigued by architecture, you should get along with your siblings." Percy just nodded, which surprised Chiron. "You seem very calm despite just finding out you're a demigod." 

Shit. This dudes smart. Percy was starting to wonder how he's the one who taught Heracles. "Artemis experienced all the freaking out. Her hunt found me, and since she and my mother are friends it would seem it was her responsibility to bring me to the camp. The other hunters definitely didn't enjoy that." 

Chiron smiled. "Those girls have reasons for the way that they act. May I ask how you got that scar on your face?" 

"Tripped and landed on a rock." Was what the retard said. Good thing Percy isn't that retard this time. He instead said, "On my way here, got scratched by a wolf. Fucking hurt. Oh shit sorry." Percy covered his mouth to avoid saying any more profanity. 

The centaur looked at him with a straight face, then continued. 

The plan of looking like a shithead punk was working. 

***LINE BREAK***

The two stopped in front of the Athena cabin. 

"Well that's the camp. What do you think?" Chiron said. 

Percy nodded with an approving smirk on his face. "It'll be a nice home for the time being." 

Chiron smiled. "I'm guessing you want something not full holes to wear. In the dresser to the right, the bottom drawer should have something to wear." 

"Thank you Chiron." Percy then walked into the cabin and changed clothes. 

He placed his bag on the side of an empty bed. He checked the bag and inside was his cane and helmet. The orange CHB tee he had on was a little tight on him and was showing off his muscles, but he found it extremely uncomfortable. "Fucking shirt. How can people wear these tight as shit? Cutting off my fucking blood circulation." He raised his arms up, resulting in the sleeves ripping off. "Shit." 

His pants were actually a size too big so the end of the pant legs went underneath his foot. "You have got to be shitting me." He grabbed his cane and turned it into his spear and cut the end of the pants. Percy stood up and jogged around a little. "Didn't really want to be that vandalistic, but it works."  
He sat on the bed and went back over his plan. "Okay so first, I got to find Annabeth. Then I gotta gouge that Manticore piece of shit's eyes out. But the main mission is to get Atlas back under that sky. But I'm not coming back without Annabeth." 

Right after he finished that sentence, the children of Athena burst through the door. They stopped the instant they saw Percy. 

"You guys really have to stop right in front of the door?" A boy about a year or two younger than Percy walked through the door. He saw Percy about as fast as the others had. "Oh. Hello, are you new?" 

Percy nodded and stood up, shadowing over everyone in the room. "Perseus Jackson. Son of Athena." He put out his hand for a shake. 

The blonde grey eyed boy smiled and shook his hand. "Welcome Perseus. I'm Malcom. And this is your new family." He gestured to the other children. Other than Percy, he was the oldest in the cabin. 

"Nice to meet you guys. And you don't need to call me Perseus. It makes me sound old. Call me Percy. Oh and don't be scared of me because of all this." He gestured to his face. "I've had a pretty bad week." The group giggled. 

A little girl ran to the front of the group and said, "Do you have a story?" 

Percy raised an eyebrow. 

"Amy, he just came through the door. He must be exhausted." Malcom then looked at Percy. "Story time is usually after afternoon activities."  
Percy gave a smile and put his hand on her head. "It's cool Malcom. I think I'm just gonna take a nice shower then I'll come out for story time." He winked at the little girl named Amy then walked into the bathroom. "Don't go through my stuff." He then closed the door.

***LINE BREAK***

"…then he ended up here in this very room. The End." 

The group clapped and cheered. 

When the celebrating ended, a knock on the door was heard. 

"Capture the Flag!" 

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Capture the Flag?" 

"The leader usually goes and tells Chiron how many in their cabin can play. But Annabeth hasn't come back yet." Malcom explained. 

The champion of Wisdom felt his breath go out of his lungs. "Well how about I go. Isn't it oldest goes anyways?" 

Malcom sighed. "I suppose so. Someone needs to watch the kids anyways." 

Percy grabbed his bag and put it around his back. "How many are playing?" 

His half-brother shrugged. "You only I guess." 

Percy nodded. "Alright. Don't eat all the marshmallows." He closed the door and walked towards the group of people. 

He saw Thalia walk out the Zeus cabin with armor on and her spear.

_Damn, that's hot._

To the left of him he saw Zoe walking proudly towards the group.

_That's pretty hot too._

When he reached Chiron, he looked behind Percy. "Where's the rest? 

Percy looked behind him. "Um Malcom had to watch the kids." 

The centaur looked at the sleeveless shirt. "You know that's a $1.50 each for each shirt ripped." 

The demigod smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, was a little tight." To avoid further interrogation, he walked towards the table with weapons. 

He set his bag on the table and pulled out his cane and helmet. He turned the cane to his poisonous spear and put his helmet on. Percy continued by lacing his leather armor on. 

"You know, that's $1.50 for every shirt ripped." Percy turned his head to see the beauty which is Thalia." 

"Yeah, I heard." He then laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

A loud horn was heard. "Attention! You know the rules. But a new member has joined today, so the rules must be stated. You know, for insurance purposes." Dionysus then started to state the rules. "The first team to capture the opposing team's flag wins. No maiming, only striking with the flat side of the blade. A person is out when they are beaten so badly they can't move anymore. Any questions?" No hands rose. "Okay then. I will flip a coin, and whoever wins will pick first." 

Dionysus grabbed a golden drachma and turned to Chiron. "Loser picks. Heads or Tails?" 

"Heads." 

Dionysus flicked his thumbs upwards and caused the coin to flip in the air multiple times. The coin landed on his hand. The god cupped his hand then smacked the coin on the top of his left hand. The coin showed an engraving of a ship. "Okay, I pick first. Ares cabin." 

Chiron looked among the cabins until finally landing on Percy. "Athena." 

Percy smirked as he heard the other camper whispering. 

"He's only one guy." 

"How come his eyes are glowing through the helmet?" 

"How come he didn't pick Steven?" 

The son of Athena walked to Chiron's side. 

Dionysus laughed loudly. "Oh goodness. I'm-ha-sorry." He wiped a tear away. "Woooo. I knew you were losing your sense of thought old friend."  
By the end of picking, Dionysus had Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes and the hunters. Chiron had Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, and Apollo.  
Chiron glanced over at the Olympian. "Are you sure we can have the extra cabin?" 

Dionysus laughed a bit. "Oh please do take it. Okay you know your sides, get there. You have 10 minutes." 

When Percy's team got to their flag, he took a good look at them. Chiron WAS a smart man. Strategically, he set Percy up perfectly. "Okay guys I'm guessing whoever is the team captain usually doesn't let you do anything." The group nodded. "Well tonight that changes. We will win. Now huddle up." 

*LINE BREAK* 

"Alright we know the drill?" Percy asked. The group nodded excitedly. "Alright get to your positions. Beckendorf you got the sentries up?" The counselor gave a thumbs up. "Lee! Archers in position?" Lee gave an okay sign. Percy turned to the Aphrodite cabin. "Silena?" The oldest daughter smiled and nodded. "Demeter! Twins! You got the trees up?" The two cabins nodded. "Alright. It's looking good people. Now it's time to execute. Get ready! The horn's about to sound."  
When Percy heard the horn, he ran to the side of the little base they set up, made sure he was out of sight, and then turned into an owl. He flew to a branch to take a look at his creation. At the front was a wall of the Aphrodite children. The second they saw any invaders, they would charge towards the enemy. Behind them was the true wall to be reckoned with. A huge 15 foot wall of tree stood, made by the Demeter cabin and the Dionysus twins. Behind the wall, the charmspeaking Aphrodite counselor sat to command the opposing team whatever she pleased. Behind the flag post was a hill that could look over the wall. There the Apollo archers were in trees and Hephaestus cabin stood behind turrets that shot rubber bullets. A true masterpiece. 

Percy transformed back to a human and hopped down from the branch, he then started to sneak through the battlefield. He was approximately 30 yards from the fort when he saw the first of the invaders. In the front leading the group was Steven and Thalia. Behind them was all of the cabins. The only one he couldn't see was Zoe.

"Perfect." He said under his breath. 

He quickened his sneaking and after about four minutes he saw the opposing team's flag. The demigod looked around until he saw the beautiful huntress sitting on a high branch. Percy saw that she was the only defender, so his predictions had been spot on. 

He snuck around the huntress and ended up directly under her. The son of Athena set down his bag and pulled out his dart shooter. He placed a dart in the tube, aimed at the part right below her left shoulder, then shot. 

"Aah!" After a few seconds of silence, she fell from the tree. 

Percy reacted quickly and caught the hunting goddess's lieutenant. She was surprisingly light, about 90 pounds. He studied her face as she slumbered, and moved a strand of hair from her face. 

After he stared at her face for another few seconds, there was a sudden boom of thunder. Percy placed the hunter down and raised his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." 

He quickly grabbed the flag and snuck back towards his base. When he arrived, there were campers from the same cabin attacking each other, clearly the work from Silena. As well as having to deal with that, the attackers had to deal with the Aphrodite children clawing on their faces. On top of all that, they were receiving a barrage of arrows from the Apollo cabin and rubber bullets shot from the Hephaestus children. The Demeter and Dionysus cabins also seemed to be helping since every time someone tried climbing up their wall, they grew thorns that pushed them off. So yeah, they were handling themselves pretty well. 

Percy quickly turned into a bird out of sight and took the flag to the friendly side of the wall. He quickly ran to his own flag post where he yelled out, "I got it!" 

The horn sounded and the victors were announced. 

Chiron and Dionysus went out to the field. Dionysus had a flustered look on his face. Chiron smiled and said, "Thanks for that extra cabin."  
Before he could respond, a yell was heard. 

"Boy!" Zoe had apparently woken up from her nap. She walked up to Percy and put a blade to his throat. "You dare put me to sleep just so you wouldn't have to fight me? I don't know what you did to me." 

Before Percy's rebuttal could be heard, a mummified corpse walked towards the group. A raspy voice was heard from its mouth.

_**Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,  
One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
Campers and Hunters combined prevail,  
The Titan's Curse must one withstand.**_

With that, the mummy fell to the ground. 

After a few seconds, a squeaky voice said, "I feel bad for whoever has to clean my pants." 

*LINE BREAK* 

"I don't want to clean them." The counselor from Apollo's cabin said. 

Chiron rolled his eyes. "I don't really care Lee. He's from your cabin, you deal with it." When everyone sat down Chiron continued. "Good evening, I know you all want to bathe, and you have wounds to treat, but this is a matter that could not be held off until morning." 

Steven readjusted the ice pack on his eye. "Yeah, I still don't fully understand what just happened." 

Percy placed his weapon and helmet into his backpack. "What you just saw was the Oracle's newest prophecy. Why it walked, it must have been this 'goddess in chains' power. Who is this goddess and what does the entire prophecy mean? I'm still trying to figure that out." 

Clarisse, the counselor of the Ares cabin stared at him strangely. "How do you know this?" 

The son of Athena looked at her. "I'm not oblivious to the entire mythology concept. I've studied this before." 

Zoe scoffed as she listened to the demigod speak. She wasn't exactly over the fact of the whole blow dart incident. "Let's try to break down the exact meaning in each line. How about the first one?" 

Thalia applied the bandage to the cut she had on her face. "Five shall go west to the goddess in chains. Pretty self-explanatory up to the goddess in chains part." 

All of the sudden, Zoe gasped. "It's our fair lady." 

Steven raised an eyebrow. "Artemis?" 

"No the Easter Bunny." Percy rolled his eyes then continued to speak. "How do you know it's her?" 

Zoe began to shake slightly. "She sent me her visions for a few seconds. She's under the sky. She took the burden from a young blonde girl." 

Thalia quickly jumped up as she heard that. "Annabeth!" 

Percy tried to stay calm. "Ok. So that's the first line. We gotta travel to the west to release Artemis from the burden of the sky. What about the second line?" 

Chiron read from Thalia's notepad. "One shall be lost in the land without rain." 

Clarisse spoke out as she studied a map. "It looks like from here to the Garden of Hesperides there is a dessert. Land without rain, one shall be lost. A desert, someone dies." 

"Okay thank you Clarisse." Said Chiron. "The third line says the bane of Olympus shows the trail." 

Percy thought for a few seconds. "Bane of Olympus? Isn't that the giants? But that would make no sense." Percy decided to let it go. "The fourth line says Campers and hunters combined shall prevail. Two Hunters, three campers, or the other way around." 

"Other way around." Zoe commanded. 

"The Titan's Curse one must withstand, now what the Hades does that mean?" Steven asked. 

Titans Curse? Atlas has the curse of holding the sky, so one must withstand the burden of the sky. He decided to keep that detail to himself. "Alright then last one, and one shall perish by a parent's hand." He looked around the table. Everyone knew what that one meant. 

Chiron broke the eerie silence. "Okay! It would seem a quest is in order. Zoe, since you are the right hand woman to Artemis, so you shall pick the members." 

Zoe smiled. "The two hunters going with me will be Phoebe and Bianca. The two campers…" She looked around the table. "Thalia and Perseus." 

Steven stood up quickly defiantly. "What! He put you to sleep, don't you remember?!" 

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Don't be a cry baby. We'll come back with Annabeth. Plus you need a break from those last two quests." 

Steven crossed his arms and huffed in frustration. 

Chiron clapped his hands together. "Alright. Tomorrow morning the five shall set out to find Artemis and force Atlas back under the sky." With that, he rolled out of the room. 

As the demigods walked out the throne room, Percy caught up to Zoe. "Hey. Sorry about the whole sleep dart thing. It wasn't my idea, my team wanted me to get the flag as fast as possible." 

The huntress frowned once she heard this. "Your team was giving mine Hades. I doubt you needed to do that." 

Percy shrugged. "I guess they weren't as confident in themselves as I was." 

Zoe looked at the demigod strangely, then said, "You're forgiven." Then before anymore words could be exchanged, she walked away. 

Percy began to walk towards his cabin. "Why did she pick me?" 

*LINE BREAK* 

"Wake up!" 

Percy woke up to three tiny bodies jumping on his bed. "Okay you could just shake me or something. Ow! Who just stepped on finger?" He rose from his bed, bodyslamming anybody that tackled him onto the bed.

When he saw everybody ready to go on the quest, he quickly brushed his teeth and put on a shirt. Before he walked out the door, he had to hug all his half-siblings. 

"Ok bye Abby. Bye Johnny. Bye Malcom. See ya'll in like a week." When he finished the hug fest he walked out the cabin. 

When he approached the group he received a death stare from the hunter Phoebe. She appeared to be ill as she had a thermometer in her mouth and an ice pack on her head. 

"Lady Zoe, I am fine. A mere flu will not stop me from saving our fair lady." As Phoebe attempted to stand, Zoe put a hand up as if to say "don't". 

"Lady Artemis wouldn't want her current predicament to be the reason for you hurting yourself. Do not worry. We will free the fair lady." 

The ill hunter frowned but nodded as she stood up to walk towards the clinic. 

Chiron wheeled his way towards the quest group. "Why is there only four?" 

Percy sat down on the bench as he gestured over towards the clinic. "Phoebe is sick. She can't go on the quest." 

Chiron frowned once he heard the news. "Well, you need five people. Who's going to replace Phoebe?" 

Zoe frowned as she looked around the campsite. Her eyes landed on the satyr Percy met all those years ago. "That satyr right there. Grover is his name?" 

When he heard his name, he came running towards the group. "You called me mistress?" 

"Yes. You will be the replacement for Phoebe." 

Once hearing this, the satyr stomped his hooves in excitement. "Thank you mistress!" 

Chiron smiled. "Well there goes that problem. Now on to the main one. You all have your supplies?" All nodded. "Okay then. Good luck to you all. Argus is waiting in the van." 

When they approached the black van parked in the road, the door opened to reveal a large man in the driver's seat. This large man was not normal, seeing that he had eyes all over his body. Of course Percy knew this as Argus, the multi eyed monster. Percy always did wonder how he could grab things seeing as he had an eye in the palm of his hand. It also must have sucked if he went to the beach. Oh look at that, his ADHD was at work again. He thought he had been in control of it. 

Zoe sneered as she climbed into the front seat. Percy turned to Grover. "What's up with that?" 

"I guess they both got into an argument. I was camping outside of their tent when it happened." 

Percy gave him an amused smiled. "Grover, what were you doing outside of their tent?" 

"T-To see if they needed help?" 

"Why does it sound like you asked a question?" 

"I don't know?" 

Percy chuckled a bit. "It's kinda hard to answer a question that's not a question." 

Before Grover could get even more flustered, Percy patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'm just playing Grove. I know how you satyrs feel towards the hunters." In response to this the satyr smiled. 

When Percy opened the car door, he turned to Thalia. "Would you like the window seat?" 

She smiled once hearing this. "Oh you're such a gentleman. No its okay, ladies first." 

Percy laughed very sarcastically in response to this and got in the car. Thalia got in after, and after her was Grover. In the front passenger seat Zoe sat, and in the very back there was another row of seats and that's wear Bianca sat. 

Percy smiled at the monster. "GMC? You got nice taste." In response to this, he nodded. 

Once the van set off, Percy asked, "So we wanna talk over our plan?" 

"Well, once we get off the bus were going to try to find Atlas." Thalia said. "Didn't you interrogate him and find out where he was?" 

The son of Athena nodded. "Yeah. He's supposed to be at the Smithsonian. This was a couple days ago so he might be leaving pretty soon." 

Zoe turned around. "The bones at the Smithsonian are sacred. If they are planted into the ground, the animal that the bone belongs to grows. He might be trying to raise an army."  
Grover groaned a bit when he heard this. "Great that's exactly what we need. An army of carnivorous dinosaurs." 

"Okay, so find Atlas. Then after that we head over to the Garden. Easier said than done. How long until we get off?" Percy asked. 

Thalia squinted her eyes. "Um…six hours." 

Percy huffed loudly. "I'm sleeping." 

*LINE BREAK* 

When Percy woke up, Zoe, Thalia, and Grover were all sleeping. Behind him, Bianca had her chin in her hands and she was staring out window. 

Percy decided she must've felt pretty overwhelmed so he decided a nice conversation would help her out. Hopefully the feminist frenzy hadn't caught up with her yet.

"Hey Bianca. Excited about going on this great exciting quest?" 

The girl seemed surprised that she wasn't the only one awake. "Um, hi. To be honest not really. I don't even know why Zoe picked me." 

Percy glanced over at the sleeping hunter, than back at the awake one. "She has faith in you. And you need to be more confident in your abilities. Have you ever heard the expression "Everything happens for a reason?"

She looked back out the window. "Yeah, well I have a reason for acting like this. I mean, I just learned how to use the bow, and have no clue about sword combat. So I'm practically useless in combat." 

"Well, then I guess this is good so you can learn. I mean, there's no better practice than actual combat." 

"I guess." She stopped for a moment before speaking again. "Do you have any siblings?" 

"Other than the ones in my cabin, no. You have a brother right? Nico was it?" 

Bianca nodded her head. "Yeah. You know, he thought you were amazing when you saved us from our principal." 

Percy waved it off. "No need to butter me up. It's what I do." 

"How did you get so skilled?" 

"Well, I've taken years to perfect my skillset. And I've had plenty of practice on monsters." The next thing he did is one of the first crucial mistakes he has made in his life. You may not understand why now, but you will soon. You may hear me say this multiple times during our time together. For the smartest human in the world, he sure was dumb. 

"What did your brother think when he heard you became a hunter?" 

When Bianca first heard those words, her face turned pale. "Um. I-I don't know. He just said okay then walked away." She turned towards Percy with her eyes full of tears. "I didn't even think of him when I made my decision." 

Before she could regret her actions, he said, "Don't do that. It's okay. Your brother knows this is the best thing for you. Even if he doesn't realize now." He then did something which could've gotten the car blasted off the road. He grabbed Bianca's hands. "It's okay. Trust me. You made the right choice." 

After a few minutes of silence, Bianca nodded and rolled on her side. 

When he was sure that she was fast asleep, he checked the GPS for the estimated arrival time. Another three hours. "Great." 

Right as he closed his eyes he heard a sweet voice. "Well three hours is better than five." 

Percy opened his eyes to see Thalia awake. "Yeah but I would rather have it be no hours." 

"Yeah how about you call the old titan of time and have him fast forward time a bit." 

"That would be very nice. I don't think he does many favors for half-bloods however." 

Thalia shrugs. "I guess not." She stopped talking and smiled. "So how did you end up at the Camp?" 

"Well your father had Artemis bring me to the camp." 

"Really? Why would he do that?" 

"Well, it's a long story." 

Thalia gestured at the GPS. "We have the time." 

*LINE BREAK* 

About an hour later, Percy had told his story. At least a less gritty version. That version being one where he left out the part of his supposed stepmother being raped and murdered, as well as the fact that his birth father was Poseidon. Other than that, everything was told, including the story of his face scar and being adopted by Athena. 

By the end, Thalia was awestruck. "So you can turn things to stone?" 

"Well anything that's not immortal." 

Thalia nodded, intrigued. "So what happened to your birth father?" 

Before Percy could make up some bullshit, Grover woke up, bleating. 

Thalia sighed then asked Grover what was wrong, as the satyr told her about of the nightmare he had. 

Before she could ask him more questions, Percy was fast asleep. 

**Alright that was a pretty good chapter hmm? A pretty good long one for the delay in updating. I have nothing to do for the next week so expect a few updates before Friday. Oh, and happy Independence Day. This is Soap signing off.**


	7. Chapter VII

**What's up guys? Its Soap back with another chapter of the Champion of Wisdom. I told you guys I was going to have a marathon with these updates. Since nothing's happened from Independence Day to now, let's get straight to the story.**

**I do not own PJO and HOO and I never will.**

When Percy woke up, he was underwater. He looked around and didn't see the van anywhere. He immediately started to panic as he swam around looking for his fellow campers. He turned around to be greeted to an animal that looked like a cow, only it had a tail. Percy recognized it fairly quickly as the Ophiotaurus.

"Oh! The Ophiotaurus is the bane of Olympus. I'm an idiot. Hey buddy, do you know where my friends are?"

"Moo."

Okay. Percy guessed that it didn't speak fish language.

All of the sudden, there was a splash as a giant cage sunk into the water. The Ophiotaurus mooed loudly then darted away. Unfortunately Percy didn't swim fast enough and got trapped in the cage.

The second he was lifted out the water, he got stabbed multiple times.

"Gods! Why are you stabbing the cage like that? There's nothing in it!" Was the last thing Percy heard before he blacked out.

***LINE BREAK***

When Percy woke up, he was on a mountain, sitting and not able to move. He looked in front of him to see Annabeth holding up the sky.

"Annabeth!" Is what he tried to say, but every time he tried to talk the pain from his stab wound intensified by ten. However when he looked down, he had no wound.

He saw a teenager, a few years older than Annabeth, laughing. "Thanks Annabeth. Holding that sky really hurts your back. Don't worry, you'll get out of there soon." With that, he began walking down the mountain.

After about five minutes, Artemis walked up the mountain and saw Annabeth. "Oh goodness sweetheart. Are you okay?" She immediately ran up to the damsel in distress and took the burden from her. Annabeth tried to stand, but just couldn't.

The same blonde teenager walked back up the mountain a few minutes later. "Wow! That was a lot easier than I thought. Oh and Annabeth don't worry about that grey hair, it should go away eventually." After laughing at his own comments, he walked to Annabeth, picked her up, and put her underground.

Once the two were out of sight, Percy's vision started to blacken.

***LINE BREAK***

When the Son of Athena woke up, he looked around to see that he was indeed still in the van.

"Finally your awake, I thought we were gonna have to wake you up." Said Bianca with a smile on her face.

Percy looked at the GPS to see that they were supposed to be there in three minutes. "Yeah, had a couple dreams. I know what the Bane of Olympus is." Everyone turned towards him when he said this, even Argus had one of his eyes look at him. "The Ophiotaurus."

"That's right. Lady Artemis was sent by Lord Zeus to hunt it so Atlas could not burn its entrails." Zoe stated.

Bianca looked confused. "Why burn its entrails?"

"If you were to burn its entrails then it would mean doom for the Olympians." Percy answered.

"Oh. That's nice."

Before she could say anything else, Argus stopped the van in front of the Museum. The group quickly jumped out the car. Argus quickly sped off once everyone was out.

Grover smelled the air. "All I smell is monster in there. I won't be able to smell out individual ones."

Percy nodded in response to this. "Well I kind of expected that." He quickly took out is cane and helmet and prepared himself for battle. "The bones kinda are seeds for a bunch of creatures."

When he was done, the group began to walk in.

"Hey Perce. You can still transform right?" Grover asked.

"Yeah. I did it at Westover Hall."

"How can you do that?"

Percy shrugged. "A blessing from my mother."

That seemed to answer all his questions, and as they entered the Smithsonian, he seemed to get whole lot quieter.

They approached the ticket booth. The employee showed them a bright smile. "Good afternoon sir! How many tickets?"

Percy looked behind him and smiled at the employee. "Good afternoon to you as well miss. I would like…" He then waved his hands in front of the woman's face as her eyes got a bit darker. "No tickets. Can we enter now?"

She now showed a confused look on her face. "Sure thing m-mister." She then gestured to her left. "Right this way."

As they entered, Bianca waved a hand in front of the woman's face. "What did you do?"

"Manipulated the mist. It's fairly simple. I'll show you how to when we head back to camp."

She seemed excited about that idea as she nodded her head many times. "That'd be great! But, how are we going to find Atlas?"

Thalia looked around. "This is a pretty big place. We might just want to split up."

Percy nodded. "Okay. After like thirty minutes we come back here."

Once they went separate ways, Percy immediately began searching.

Gift shop? Nope.

Men's Bathroom? No.

Cafeteria? He was hungry.

He decided if he was gonna whip a Titan's ass he had to do it on a full stomach. He ordered from the Philly Cheese Steak mini restaurant. When he had his tray in his hand, he turned around to see a beautiful woman in a booth gesturing for him to come over.

"Lady Aphrodite?" Percy asked as he approached the table she sat.

She smiled sweetly, and this made Percy get butterflies in his stomach. I would tell you what she looked like, but then you would know the girl he ended up with. Stay patient my children. You can wait in line to take shit can't you? Then you can wait for me to tell my damn story. Anyways, she said, "Hello Perseus. A strange time to be eating, isn't it?"

Percy laughed sheepishly. "Well. I'm pretty hungry. I haven't ate since last night. And plus, it would suck to fight Titan on an empty stomach."

"That would suck, but guess what. He's no longer here. Fortunately I know what he was doing here and where he's going next." Percy looked at her anxiously. "Oh you think I'm just gonna tell you? Oh heavens no. You're going to have to do a favor for me."

Percy took a bite out of his cheesesteak. "Yes?"

"I need for you to send a message to my son Eros. I would do it, but I haven't been able to contact him lately."

"Sure thing," Percy said as he took a sip of his drink.

Aphrodite smiled. "It will only take about fifteen minutes so that means you should be back before your thirty minute meet up."

"What's the message?"

Aphrodite whispered the message in his ear, then she pulled away. "Oh, and there's one detail you may find displeasing." She whispered that in his ear as room.

Before he could show his displeasure, she teleported him to Eros's location.

***LINE BREAK* (If your under 14 you may want to skip until the Line Break with italics.)**

**You have been warned.**

Percy reappeared behind a desk with a laptop and a camera. On the door was a window which read "Backroom Casting Couch."

"What the fuck!" Percy immediately ran to the door to make sure his dyslexia wasn't fucking with him. It wasn't. "Are you fucking serious."

He sat back in his office chair and placed his head in his hands. Literally seconds after he did this, the door to introduce a handsome man with dark hair and red eyes. "Who are you?"

"Um, your mom sent me. She said she had message for me to give. It's-"

"No, after business is dealt with. I'm guessing you know where you are?"

Percy had huge eyes as he nodded. "Yeah. I do actually know where I am. I'm not going to-"

Eros laughed light heartedly. "Oh heavens no. You are too young, you will be videotaping and hosting the interview. Don't worry, I have a paper with questions right there."

"Oh my gods. What the fuck. My mother is a maiden goddess. She is against this!"

"She doesn't need to know does she?" Then a voice was heard outside the door. "Get ready."

The door opened to introduce a young pretty blonde girl. She had green eyes, and pale skin. She was also wearing very…revealing clothing.

Percy stood up and his knees buckled a bit. "Um…h-hello miss."

The girl smiled as she approached the desk. "Hello sir!" She then took her hand out for a shake.

Percy accepted the handshake and gestured towards the chair on her side of the desk. "Would you like to take a seat?" She nodded and sat. "Um…okay. W-Were going to ask you couple questions before we get started okay?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "You gotta turn on that camera I'm pretty sure."

Percy laughed nervously. "R-Right. Sorry. My first day on the job." He then turned the camera on, and aimed it correctly. "Okay. Um. Um, first question. Your name?"

"My real name or my, new name?" Percy didn't answer. "Real name then, Jessie McGoogan."

"Um okay. Um second question. Your height and…cup size."

"Um, 5'3" is my height, my cup size is 32 DD."

Percy flushed upon hearing her answers. "What the fuck man," he said under his breath.

Jessie smiled and leaned a bit closer. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Question 3. Why are you coming into the p-porn industry?"

"Um, well I enjoy sex. And nothings better than getting paid to do something you love."

Percy had a face as if he smelled something rotten. "So you don't care about getting filmed, seeing society looking down on you? Having your family watch you getting fu-?" He stopped once Eros put his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry. Um final question. What kind of-you've got to be kidding."

Jessie was pretty stupid, so she didn't see the annoyance in his voice. "What?"

"What kind of porn do you watch?"

She smiled brightly. "Oh a lot. Fisting, interracial, cream pies, MILF vids, and those incest videos? Aah! I wish my daddy would do that to me."

Percy's mouth was ajar. He stared at her for a couple seconds before blinking a total of three times. That's right I remember that and many more details I wish not to discuss. He looked at Eros. "Whatever. You can go fuck her."

***LINE BREAK* (Oh don't look at me like that you horny bastards. No Lemons for you! This is a T story!)**

Jessie had finished putting on her clothes and was wiping her face with a baby wipe. "Oh thank you Eros baby that was fantastic." She then turned towards Percy. "I hope you got all that. It was great." With that she walked out the door.

Percy dropped the camera in the garbage, then puked on top of it.

Eros looked at him strangely. "Are you gay or something? You don't like girls?"

The son of Athena glared at the god of sexual desires. "I don't like girls with herpes all over her body! If that makes you gay, then yes. I'm the biggest fucking faggot in the world."

"Don't use that derogatory term you homophobe." Percy huffed loudly in response to this and sat on the floor in defeat. "And plus she has a nice personality."

"She was an idiot!"

"You're just saying that because she's blonde and a female. I didn't know you were sexist too."

Percy stood up and got very angry after hearing this. "I'm not a homophobe and I'm not sexist, I'm just stating the obvious."

Eros raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just joking, gods. Can't take a joke."

Percy rolled his eyes and sat in his office chair, the only clean place in the office. "Do you want the message or not."

Eros put on his shirt and turned towards the demigod. "What is it?"

"Your mother wanted me to tell you to shoot Prince William the next time he sees Catherine."

Eros raised an eyebrow. "All this just for that?"

Percy raised his arms. "I guess so. Can you teleport me back?"

"Yeah sure." Then when he swiped his hands, teleported Percy back to the Smithsonian. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell him the cameraman usually cleans up the cum." He looked around. "I'll just pay someone."

_***LINE BREAK WITH ITALICS***_

Percy reappeared the same place he left. Aphrodite still sat, eating a salad.

She smiled when she saw Percy. "How did it go dear?"

"You really sent me there? Knowing who my mother is?"

"Oh she's not your birth mother. And she already showed her displeasure with your mini quest. It was slightly better than I expected. Still hilarious though." She chuckled as she thought of the goddess of wisdom's temper tantrum. "I suspect you delivered my message?"

Percy huffed softly. "Yes Lady Aphrodite."

Aphrodite clapped and cheered a bit. "Fantastic! Expect the royal wedding in a few months. Anyways I suppose you want you details?" Percy nodded. "Okay. Atlas is currently in charge of Kronos's armies. Since he is currently without a body, he is stuck inside of his Sarcophagus. He is trying to get Kronos a new body, and since he was the General of the armies in the first Titanomachy, he will most likely be taking that role once again. This is why he has taken Artemis hostage, he plans on her being his replacement in holding the sky."

Percy nodded as he heard of some new things he didn't know before. "Did he talk about the Orphiotaurus?"

"He did say something about that little cow thing. He said once they caught it, they would burn its entrails then summon Kronos."

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite. Do you know where the Nemean Lion is?"

"In the Space center. Have a good rest of your quest hero. I will perhaps see you again soon." She then flashed away.

Percy sighed. "Hopefully not."

***LINE BREAK***

When Percy met with the group, no one had anything.

"I don't have a clue where Atlas could be." Thalia said.

Percy smiled. "I do."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Aphrodite paid me a little visit. She told me all of Atlas's plans."

He explained what Aphrodite said about Atlas's plans. Of course he left out the little "errand" he had to run for her. He felt the hunters wouldn't be very pleased about that.

Grover looked at the map in his hands. "Well, the Space center is to the right of us, what are we going to do? Regular attacks don't do anything."

Thalia looked at Percy. "Why don't you do your magic trick?"

"Well, that should be last resort, unless you want to carry me to Mount Orthys."

"What's this magic trick?" Zoe asked.

Percy started walking towards the Space Center. "Well, if you're lucky you might just find out for yourself."

When the group reached the Space Center, they immediately saw the Lion stalking the aisles of the room.

Percy turned towards Zoe. "Do you know the weak spot on it?"

She studied the creature. "If it even has a weak spot." The huntress saw that when the lion opened its mouth, it had no fur in it. "It looks like the inside of the mouth is not armored. If you can get its mouth open, we can shoot inside of it from a distance."

"On it." When he finished that sentence, he transformed into an owl, and flew towards the lion.

Okay, so if you didn't know this before, the spear cannot contract in size, only its cane version can. So basically a two foot tall owl is carrying around a seven foot spear, but it worked perfectly for his plan.

He flew around the Nemean Lion and almost immediately gained its attention. The creature began to swat at the owl, but Percy's reflexes were too fast.

"Look mommy! A cat playing with a butterfly!"

As if to show he wasn't an ordinary house cat, he opened his mouth wide to swallow the bird whole.

Percy quickly flew inside its mouth, just as it started to close its mouth to bite.

Unfortunately the lion couldn't close its mouth, and that was because Percy's spear was holding it open.

The campers saw this opportunity and began hitting the inside of its mouth with projectiles. The hunters with arrows, Thalia with lightning, and Grover with cans. Not only that, but every time the beast tried to close its mouth, the blade of the spear dug into the roof of the creature's mouth. Zoe seemed to hit the sweet spot, as when her arrow hit, the creature exploded into dust. In the pile of the dust was Percy's spear and the creatures pelt.

Percy grabbed both items, keeping his spear and giving the pelt to Bianca. "Go to the gift shop and buy a lighter, or steal one. I don't really care. Burn it and offer it to Artemis so she may gain strength. That is, unless you want to keep it?"

Bianca shook her head and walked towards the gift shop.

Zoe looked at Percy strangely. She had never seen anything like this before. He was unselfish. A man, but unselfish. Strange. She admired the boy for what he did. She had never felt this way before…

Percy retracted his spear, and when Bianca came back they made their way to the train station.

"I don't think they're going to have a train for what we're looking for." Grover said. Right as he said this, a train that read "Sunshine Express" pulled into the station. **(I have no clue what the actually name is. My books are in storage) **

"Apollo." The whole group said in unison as they hopped onto the train.

**How did you enjoy that chapter? I actually had a lot of fun writing this one, just because of the Casting Couch. If you're asking yourself where I got the idea for that one scene I had a dream where I had to be the cameraman for the Casting Couch, and I found it funny as shit. Anyways, I'll probably update again tomorrow seeing that I am really into writing right now. But don't expect that everyday update shit I did for a little while when I first started writing. I learn if you do that you get burned out, fast. Anyways enough babbling. I'll see ya'll soon. This is Soap signing off.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**What's up guys, its Soap here with another chapter of, the Champion of Wisdom. I am going to start following my schedule now so don't expect another update until next week. Saying that, I have now published the new story Throne of Want. The pairing will eventually be Perlypso, and it is has elements from The Sun Warrior. I know you guys will like it.**

**I do not PJO or HOO and I never will.**

When the crew got on the train, they found it full of luxury cars. Without even thinking, Percy approached a red Ferrari and got in the driver's seat.

Percy closed his eyes and said, "Thank you Apollo."

"You're welcome." Percy jumped up as he heard this, and hit the steering wheel with his knee. "Hey! Be careful, that's Italian leather."

The demigod looked to the passenger to see the sun god himself. "Sorry. You scared the shit out of me."

"Language. Oh, and don't mention this to my pops. I'm not supposed to help you out cause of Ancient Laws."

"Why risk it?"

Apollo sighed. "Well, my sister's not doing so well. If you hadn't given her that pelt from the lion, I doubt me and you would still be here."

"What do you mean?"

"You think just because Artemis is a goddess she can hold the entire the sky for a long period time? That's the main reason you need to get there pretty quickly. Atlas doesn't realize that that only reason he is able to hold the sky for so long is because Zeus put a spell on him."

Percy heartbeat quickened. "Why doesn't Zeus just put the spell on her?"

"He said something about how the spell binds the person's soul with the sky. If he or she were to ever die, the sky would fall."

"How long do you think she has?"

Apollo stayed silent for a few seconds. "Zeus is getting suspicious. I will contact soon." With that, Apollo disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Percy hit the steering wheel in frustration. "Fuck!" He laid his face on the wheel.

He heard the passenger door open. "You might want to be careful. These are Apollo's cars."

The demigod looked to the right to see the huntress Zoe. "Yeah, he kind of warned me about hitting his steering wheel. Apparently its authentic Italian leather!"

She sat down in the passenger's seat and closed the door. "He visited you?"

"Yes. And he didn't make things much better." Percy wiped the sweat off his head. "It's hot as fuck in this car."

She had an amused look on her face. "You are in a turned off vehicle with both doors closed."

The demigod sighed. He looked in the middle console to see the pair of keys. He put them in the ignition and turned the car on. He immediately turned the AC to max. The champion of Athena put his face in front of one of the vents to absorb all the air that came out of it. He had his tongue hanging out of his mouth and was panting like a dog.

Zoe was studying the boy. "You look idiotic."

Percy didn't react to this comment, and kept his face in front of the vent until he was finally cooled down. "Much better." The huntress looked at him with a plain face. "Oh, right. Apollo told me that if we hadn't sacrificed that pelt to Artemis, then we would be dead right now."

She looked at him strange. "What do you mean?"

"He said that Artemis cannot hold the sky forever. The only reason Atlas can hold it is because he has a spell put on him by Zeus."

"He does? I never knew that…"

"And when I tried to ask him how long she has, he said that Zeus was getting suspicious and he had to go."

She frowned at hearing this. "What a typical man thing to do."

Percy placed his hand on his heart. "Ouch. You know men have feelings too."

Zoe looked at him amusingly. "Did I hurt the baby's feelings?"

"I'm more surprised. Aren't you supposed to be the crazy man hater? I've had the idea that you could rip a man's heart out without feeling bad about it. I kinda had the idea that hunters didn't have a sense of humor."

She rolled her eyes. "You got everything right, except for the crazy part. Oh, and we do have a sense of humor." Percy laughed in response to this. "I've never gotten the chance to say sorry about your mother. Artemis explained to me what that evil man did to your mother."

"Thanks."

"I'm assuming he's the one responsible for that mark on your face?"

The demigod nodded. "He would abuse me every day. Cut me every time he saw me when my mother was at work. I was able to hide them pretty good too. But she was able to see this one pretty easy. Before she could call the police, he raped and killed her. Right in front of me too." He then suddenly laughed. "I guess I get why you hunters act the way you do towards men."

Zoe looked at the boy. "Would you like to hear how I joined the Hunters?" Percy nodded. "Well, I'm a Hesperide. Or was I guess. Anyways, when Heracles came to get an apple from the Garden, I was the one that helped him slay Ladon. He promised he would take me away with him, but when he killed the dragon he left without a word. Of course when my sisters found out, they disowned me. When I was travelling by myself, Artemis found me and accepted me as one of her own."

Percy shook his head. "Sounds like ordinary, meathead, idiot Heracles. He was the first one I studied when my mother took me in. Of course I learned the true story, not the Myth that glorified him as a hero. I learned of how he used women and threw them away like used tissues. It amazes me that he was turned into a god."

The hunter looked at the man strangely. "It is unusual for men to act this way towards the "greatest" hero who's ever lived. If he isn't your favorite hero, than who is?"

"Odysseus. He used his brain over brawn. That's also my mother's favorite Hero. He did cheat on his wife, but other than that I admire him. W-Wait a second." Percy than thought for a few moments. "You think the last line is about you, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Percy looked at the hunter dead in the eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. You think the last line of the prophecy is predicting your death."

The hunter looked surprised. How did he know that? "Well, who else could it be about?"

The demigod began to panic. "I-I don't know, but I'm not going to let you die. I won't let you. Now get that thought out of your head."

"How?!"

"I don't know! Just promise, or I'll swear on the River."

"Okay! I promise I'll get the thought out of my head."

Percy relaxed. "Okay. I'm gonna go to sleep." He turned sideways in the car seat making more room as he stared at the hunter. "There's room in this seat for two if you want to cuddle." He winked at the girl.

Zoe laughed. "Obnoxious boy." She then got out of the car, leaving Percy by his self.

Percy smiled and sat upwards as his Devil and Angel appeared on his shoulders.

"She wants the D!" Devil exclaimed and raised his hand for Percy to high five. Percy accepted.

Angel frowned upon hearing this. "She's a maiden! And has sworn herself under a maiden goddess. That's like a double no-no!"

Devil shrugged off the thought. "Oh its fine. Artemis doesn't need to know about anything. She's under the sky anyways, I think she has enough to worry about there."

"Yeah, well banging the maiden hunter is not the answer. That would take at least two hours, cause you know how slow two virgins are! We don't have that time. In the middle of the session the sky would fall!"

"Come on Angel! She's fucking hoooooot."

"Yeah well she's a fucking maideeeeen. Sworn under a fucking maiden godesssss. And plus, what about Thalia?"

Devil pondered this for a few seconds. "Easy answer. Why choose one when you can have both?"

"You're joking."

"No I'm not."

Angel face palmed. "I doubt that the teenage punk and maiden hunter would want to be used as fuckbuddies."

"Ugh, you're no fun. We should ditch this guy Perce." With that, the two disappeared.

Percy looked around. "Well I'm on drugs."

Important to read Author's section below!

**And….were done. If you're asking why it's so short, its cause since I've had so many updates this week I have had about 8 thousand words in one week. With every weekly update I'm gonna try to get around 5000 words, so be prepared for that. My next update will be in a few days. Expect one for the Throne of Want around Wednesday. Make sure to check out my new story and I'll be back next week. This is Soap signing off.**


	9. Chapter IX

**What's up guys! It's Soap back with another chapter of your favorite story, the Champion of Wisdom. Well, maybe second favorite due to the fact I've been gone for a little while.**

"**Shut the hell up! You know you've been gone for a lot longer than a little while."**

**Listen, you're right. But hey in my defense, I'm a lazy asshole that doesn't do much. But for real I've been busy with school and we moved houses again, so I haven't even been on FanFiction for a few months.**

**But I just want to thank everyone for the kind comments and helpful feedback. It really helps. **

**Oh and by the way I've read the first few chapters of Magnus Chase and I'm not really into it. Is it just slow in the beginning and it eventually gets better? Make sure to let me know.**

**Now, it's time for the journey of Perseus Jackson to continue.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

After that strange occurrence with his "Devil" and "Angel" Percy actually fell into a deep sleep. It was strange actually being able to sleep on a quest as dangerous as this one, especially one where he was going to attempt to change fate.

Not even a second of peaceful sleep passed when Percy realized he was in a dream.

The champion of Athena found himself chained to a rather large rock in what appeared as an abyss of deep blackness. Although there was no light in sight, Percy was able to tell that there was a large hole in the middle of whatever room or cave he was stuck in. As soon as he noticed this crater, he began to feel auras of sadness, anger, and malice all crammed into one.

_Hello Perseus._

Percy was slightly surprised that this hole began to talk to him. With uneasiness in his voice, he said, "Um…hi?"

_You and your group of friends are finding much success in your journey, are you not?_

"I don't know if success would be the right way to put it."

_Ah but you are finding success. You know all about my nephew's plans, and you know exactly about my resurrection._

Taken aback, Percy realized that he was talking to the lord of the titans. "Kronos?"

_What do you think idiotic child? You cannot feel the presence of the most powerful being in the universe radiating this place?_

"Well, I do feel something but I don't think its power. Feels a little bit more like you're displeased with your current living quarters."

_You dare sass me mortal? I will make your life hell you orphaned scum. You will not be able to save all the people on this journey Perseus, just like you were not able to save your mother._

Filled with a sudden rage, Perseus attempted to burst at the disembodied voice, but found himself still chained up to the bastardly boulder.

_Weak child. You think you will be able to save Zoe Nightshade? What about your friend Thalia. They will both suffer horrible deaths and you will be the reason behind them! When you attempt to go against fate, fate goes against you._

The demigod then was introduced to a sudden image of his foster mother bruised and beaten. Not only this but she was stripped to nothing but straps of her destroyed clothing. The reason: Gabe had beaten her and was currently raping her in front of Percy.

_When I am the king of Olympus, I will make Athena the goddess of prostitution, and make her temple the place where males will be able to "wear her out."_

"I will kill you son of a bitch! I'll cut your head off and feed it to the Kraken!"

_Such hateful words for a young man like you. I don't take threats lightly. Remember this._

***LINE BREAK***

Percy woke up with a sudden jump as he began having a seizure in his seat. Unable to control his convulsions, he began to foam in the mouth as the image of his maiden mother in that state was seared into his mind. In an instant, Percy's vision was gone.

A few seconds after him losing his vision, the blackness was instead replaced with his mother above him as he appeared to be laying on his bed back home.

Athena began to caress the side of Percy's face as she said soothing words. "It's okay my heart. I'm right here honey."

The demigod's long struggled gasps for air turned into short breaths, and finally into normal steadied breathing.

Percy took a deep breath and sat up, leaning on the headboard of his king sized mattress. "I saw you, in my dream. Being-"

"I know baby, I know. That was simply a vision Kronos gave to get into your head. And it clearly worked."

The demigod held his head as he felt a headache beginning. "I will kill him."

Athena sat on the edge of the bed and let Percy put his head on her lap. "Percy…this is the man that Zeus barely defeated. All the gods had to band together and destroy him with all our power. This is the lord of the titans were talking about. You cannot kill this man."

"Yes I can, and I will. I swear on the Styx."

Athena simply stared off without a simple expression on her face as Percy vanished.

That was the first time Athena cried.

***LINE BREAK***

When Percy swore his life to the River Styx, his room seemed to spin as his vision began to fog up.

Within a few seconds, he saw nothing but white, and then he felt a huge pain in his chest. His white vision went away when he felt a wet pair of lips breathing air into his mouth. He thought perhaps it was one of the woman he had grew fond of, but found great disgust when he realized this pair of lips had hair all around it.

He pushed the body off of him. "Grover! Seriously man?" Percy wiped his mouth as he realized they were off the train and in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were dead!" Grover blushed as he began to wipe Percy's saliva off his mouth.

Thalia stepped forward and handed Percy his bag and cane. "What happened? A few minutes after Zoe got out the car without you, you started shaking and all that."

"Do you seriously still think I caused his attack? I told you, I didn't do anything." Zoe said with much sass.

Thalia didn't look like she was going to let this go. "Because, it sure is suspicious that a few minutes after YOU got out the car, HE started that seizure or whatever."

"Listen, it doesn't matter why it happened. I can tell you for sure it had nothing to do with Zoe. So thanks for your concern, but no thanks for the attacking," Percy said before anything serious could happen.

Thalia rolled her eyes and began to walk away towards the horizon. "I seriously couldn't give less of a shit of what happens to you, I'm just saying the hunter shouldn't be trusted."

Zoe then turned to Percy and said, "You may not be like Heracles, but you are still a man. I do not need your support." With that, she began to follow Thalia.

Bianca showed Percy a sheepish smile. "Sorry about them. They do care about you. At least, I think they do." The newest hunter then turned and ran to catch up with her commander.

The son of Athena raised his hands in complete defeat. "What the Hades, is this the Fuck Percy Show?"

Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Hey, at least I brought you back to life."

"Grover, all you did was make my breath smell like shit." With that, they too began to walk towards the rest of the group.

***LINE BREAK***

A few hours had passed since the resurrection of the second Perseus, and the champion of Athena had learned from Grover that they had left the train was crossing the desert to reach the Garden of the Hesperides. Percy realized that the one that will be lost in the land without rain would most likely find that threat here.

"Um, Grover? Don't you think-" Before he could finish his sentence, a long black limo drove past Thalia, Zoe and Bianca and stopped by Percy and Grover.

The door almost immediately opened, revealing a large, muscled man with shades and a leather jacket. He jumped out the car and immediately grabbed Percy by his collar. He tried to push Percy into the car, but the champion of Athena showed resistance as he pushed the man off of him. Percy shoved him so hard that he bumped into the car rather hard, leaving a large dent on the side of the limo.

The man smiled as Percy began to notice small balls of light being seen through the sunglasses. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." Before the man could have another go at the demigod, another voice was heard from inside the car.

"Ares, stop! He's just a little boy."

Ares looked at Percy with a face of disappointment. "Little, I don't think so. Boy? Yes."

A beautiful face which belonged to Aphrodite peeked out of the door. "Come in Percy."

With a glare, Percy stared at Ares as he climbed into the limo with Aphrodite. An instant after he climbed into the car, Ares slammed the door with a force that would have definitely taken Percy's fingers off.

Aphrodite gave Percy a blinding smile that could have caused a plane crash if the pilot were to look at it. "I'm sorry about Ares. He doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"Yeah I can see that."

Aphrodite giggled. "Yeah well, he's much better once you get to know him. Anyways, enough about Ares. Let's talk about you."

"What do you want to talk about? I hope not another little trip to Eros," Percy said with a worrisome tone in his voice.

Aphrodite laughed awkwardly. "Of course not! I just wanted to talk to you about your current predicament." Her face suddenly turned very serious. "Perseus, you have put me in a very odd spot."

A little bit scared by her sudden mood change he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, with your most recent decision, you have put me an odd spot."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "How do you know about that? My mother has always been able to hide our conversations from the other gods."

She smiled, however it was not beautiful this time.

It was evil.

"Percy, I am the goddess of love and beauty. But you're a smart guy so you probably already knew that. What you probably don't know is that I'm able to read any form of communication that expresses love. No matter the amount of protection. How do you think I already knew about Kronos? His love for power is so great I was able to detect it before I even knew what it was."

Percy was trying to keep his composure. "But, that doesn't answer how you knew about my conversation with my mother."

"The love your mother showed to you trying to bring you out of that state was amazing. Thus, me being able to hear and see the whole thing. Bringing me to the reason I'm here. The oath you took was idiotic. I doubt anything in that dream could have caused you to want to do that."

Percy laughed darkly as he knew the goddess of love clearly did not see the dream. "Why do you even care?"

Aphrodite scoffed. "Why do I care? Maybe I care because of this amazing love story you've found yourself in? And maybe I don't want it to end simply over some idiotic oath."

Percy sat up firm. "Maybe if you would have told the other gods that you felt Kronos's 'love for power' none of this would have happened."

Aphrodite looked concerned as she wondered how he was able to give her such hard questions like this. Paris never did this! "Well…I would have, but I can't."

"Why not?" Percy asked as his thought swirled through his mind.

"Well, when I gained my powers from…Lord Chaos, he made me swear to him that I would not use my abilities to change fate."

Chaos. Athena had told Percy all about Chaos. He was the reason why there's a universe today. Many, many years ago there was nothing but Chaos.

Chaos was simply a void of emptiness, and the first being to ever exist. No one knows how, but four primordial deities spawned from Chaos. These four were Gaea, Tartarus, Erebus, and Nyx.

Gaea was the first to spawn from the void. She was the primordial goddess of the Earth. When she was born, the Earth was born, and she is to thank for most of the problems we have, seeing as she is the mother of most of the Titans as well the grandmother of many of the gods we have today. Thanks Gaea!

The second "child" of Chaos was Tartarus. Tartarus is kind of a tough guy to get a grasp on. He's a lot like his dad where a lot of people think of him more like a place, not a person. Tartarus is the primordial deity of the underworld. He's not really a god, but he definitely has the power to be one.

The third spawn of Chaos was Erebus. Not much is known about him except for the fact he had a very well-known incestual (yes that's a word) relationship with his sister Nyx. Erebus is the primordial god of darkness, and is thought to have faded long ago.

Finally, the last child of Chaos is the primordial goddess of night, Nyx. She is said to only be seen by males who has a true love of the dark. Once this happens, she will most likely make them fathers of her demigod children. Although instead of the demigods looking like humans, they are born as terrifying beasts of the night.

Trust me, no one can make this up.

Anyways, after Chaos basically created the universe with his children and generations of grandchildren, he went into hiding. Legend has it, that he only comes out of hiding to give a god their powers when they are born. And seeing as a new god hasn't arrived in nearly a million years, it's quite strange to hear about him.

Anyways, now that I've given you a mini lesson on the creator of all things, let's get back to our story.

Percy was still confused. "So you couldn't tell Zeus or something? Whether or not you would have told him Kronos would have still came back."

"Alright, alright. The past is the past and there is nothing we do about it except fix our mistakes," Aphrodite said.

Percy huffed heavily as he held his head. "How long have you eavesdropped on my conversations with my mother."

"This was the first time. I'll give you my word."

_Good, she doesn't know about my father. _The last thing Percy wanted to deal with was drama with Poseidon.

Aphrodite put her hand on Percy's leg as she stared him pleadingly. "Please don't die Percy. I don't want all my time spent on you to go down the toilet because of some idiotic oath."

"I'll try my best. Good day Lady Aphrodite." With that, Percy opened the door of the limo and climbed out.

Ares smiled wickedly as he climbed into the car next to Aphrodite. "See ya nerd." He slammed the door shut as the limo drove away the opposite direction of the group.

Percy turned towards Grover to find the whole group staring at him.

Thalia was first to speak. "Who was that in the limo?"

Percy shrugged. "Aphrodite with some stupid love bullshit."

Percy now knew the true power of the goddess of love.

***LINE BREAK***

The group marched forward through the desert as tensions were still high between the hunters and campers.

Grover was perhaps the only person Percy could talk to without being snapped at. "Hey Grove. You do realize that this is where someone is supposed to die?"

"Yeah, but I've just tried to keep my mind off of it." They continued to walk as a number of hills area became visible on the horizon. "Percy, I haven't had the joy of hearing your great story of your journey to Camp Half Blood. With your abilities I'm sure it was amazing."

Percy noticed that the area that they slowly approaching was getting much closer. "Well, it's not really great. After my stepmother died, Athena gave me the guidance to find the Camp." The champion of Athena had never had to lie as much as he had these last few days.

"Well, how did your stepmother die?"

A slight sting found its way to Percy's heart. "Was murdered by her husband. My father died a few years after I was born, so basically the only person who looked after me was her."

Grover frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, what kind of person was she?"

"She was…an angel. She did whatever she could whenever she wasn't working. She loved me like a mother should, and much more. Her husband, Gabe, was like the Devil himself. He would abuse me and my mother. He would always stay home, eat all the food, and provided absolutely no income whatsoever. My mom had to work about three jobs just to pay for rent and groceries. He was a disgusting person."

"Your stepmother sounds like such a good woman, why would she associate herself with someone like that?" Grover asked with sadness in his voice.

Percy took a deep breath. "Well, you know how demigods have a particular smell?" Grover nodded. "Apparently my smell is little bit more powerful. And this dude Gabe, he smelt like shit. Like, legit cow shit. So when mom brought that bum in, she did it for me. I guess…dad told her about my godly heritage."

"Yeah you do smell a little weird. You definitely smell like Athena, but I smell something else. Like…" Before Grover could finish his thought, he tripped over an old car tire. "What the?"

Apparently, the group had walked into the middle of a large junkyard. Although, this was no ordinary junkyard.

Everywhere there was metal, jewelry, and other expensive items. Percy realized that there was a lot of machines, many made of Celestial Bronze. However, Percy found many coins that seemed to be made of Imperial Gold. Percy knew immediately where they were. "We're standing right in the middle of the Junkyard of the Gods."

All of the sudden, the two heard Zoe yell, "Bianca, no!"

Bianca had picked up some figure that had the label, "The Terrifying Medusa!" It was a MYTHOMAGIC figure.

The newest recruit of the hunters looked at Zoe with crazed eyes. "What? This is the only one Nico doesn't have!"

Percy took his cane and helmet out his bag. "Get ready Grover."

By the time Percy had strapped his helmet on and make his cane into his spear, a 100-foot robot had rose from the ground. The name of it? Talos.

"Run!" Percy yelled as he began to strike the robot. Nothing but scratches appeared on the robot, but it gave the group enough time to run a few yards away from the robot.

Percy began to run after them, and dodged and weaved the robots footsteps from squashing him. While staying alive, Percy realized that the robot's left foot had a rather large hole on the bottom of it.

While the champion of Athena was running away from the robot, he noticed that one of the quest members had stopped running completely. He realized pretty fast that it was Bianca. "Dude Bianca, what are you doing?!"

"He's after me! He won't stop until he gets me."

When Percy saw the shadow of the robot's foot right above Bianca, he realized that she was trying to sacrifice herself. Percy immediately began to run faster. His legs felt like they were going to break in half, but he ran even faster.

The foot began to fall to meet its target when Percy pushed Bianca out of the way. He looked up to see the left foot coming at him. Percy disappeared to Bianca as he was stepped on by the robot. When he realized he still had all his limbs, he immediately turned into an owl. He flew up through the robots body to try to find the control panel.

When he reached the head, it was dark, and he saw the outside of the robot through the dusty windshield. In front of him was a keyboard with a list of Greek symbols and letters. The control panel looked very confusing, so Percy just stabbed it multiple times with his spear.

A small fire broke out in the room, and he heard the gears and engine of Talos begin to speed up.

The robot stopped, and everything began to happen in slow motion. The floor Percy was standing on collapsed, and the control panel had a small explosion. This appeared to set off many more explosions that were much bigger than the first. Finally, a very large explosion occurred that launched Percy out of the windshield, through the air.

The last thing Percy remembered was, _One shall be lost in the land without rain._

**And that's the end of the chapter folks! I'm on a pretty long car ride so most likely I'll be writing a few more chapters after this one, so be prepared. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to give me your feedback in the Review section. Sorry for the wait. This is Soap signing off.**


	10. Chapter X

**What's good guys? It's Soap back with another chapter of Champion of Wisdom. Hey, you know that poll I opened a little while ago? Well, I'll be closing that on the twentieth of February. And hey, 32 people has chosen the "Both" option, and I seriously advise against it. Why you ask? Well, you'll learn next chapter. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

Percy found himself strapped in a chair in a room where he felt an evil presence. He looked up from his sleep to see a blonde man with a large scar on his face putting his hand on a sarcophagus. Percy recognized this man as the same person who put Annabeth under the sky.

"Lord Kronos, we have captured the Ophiotaurus like you asked," said the blonde man.

_Very good. You make me proud great-grandson. Bring it to Atlas and he will be able to kill it, bringing to reign of the Olympians to an end._

"You still remember our deal, right Lord Kronos?"

_You dare question me?_

The blonde's eyes got big. "No sir! I was just wondering..."

_I will put your father in Tartarus as well as all the other gods. Except for one…_

When Kronos said this, Percy got goosebumps as he felt a strange feeling wash over him. As if, he was being watched.

_There is an eavesdropper._

Percy's vision began to blacken, as he began to wake up.

***LINE BREAK***

Percy felt a tremendous amount of soreness all over his body as he realized he was laying in sand face down. He struggled to pull himself up, as he spit out some sand that seemed to find its way into Percy's mouth. He touched his back to make sure his backpack was still there, and then his head to find his helmet still latched on firm.

Percy took off his helmet, dumped out any excess sand, and put it back in his bag. The son of Athena looked around to examine his surroundings. He was on a beach, with close to no people on it. He hoped no gods saw him survive the fall from falling in the water. That probably would have probably caused some unnecessary drama with Poseidon.

He then noticed that when he woke up, his spear was nowhere near him. Percy got up and started to walk around, looking for his weapon.

After a few minutes of walking along the beachside, Percy found a group of small children. The oldest one, maybe 13, was using his spear as a hockey stick.

Percy walked up to him. "Hey kid, that's mine."

The child smiled devilishly. "I don't think so. Finders keepers."

"Amazing that this happens to me. Listen kid, I literally have no clue where I am, and I seriously I need my spear- I mean hockey stick."

The child looked at his group of friends, and looked back at me. "You don't know where you are?" Percy shook his head. "You're in Santa Monica."

The son of Athena sucked his teeth loudly and put his head in his hands in defeat. "What the Hades. This is what I get for being a good person."

"Listen, if you really need your hockey stick, you can…" He put his hand out like a bell boy asking for a tip.

"Fuck me." Percy searched his pockets to find it full of sand, and golden drachmas. "Listen kid, if I show you a magic trick, will you give me my stuff?" The child shrugged his shoulders.

Percy pulled out a drachma out his pocket. "Alright, you see this coin? Close your eyes, and when I tell you, open them and there will be a pig in my hands instead of the coin."

The kid, suddenly excited, closed his eyes immediately.

"Alright, put your hands over your eyes so I know you're not cheating. All of you."

The group of children put their hands over their eyes, including the thief who put Percy's spear on the ground. Percy silently grabbed the spear, and began to walk away. "Alright, keep them closed." With that, Percy turned into an owl and flew along the beachside.

***LINE BREAK***

By the position of the sun, Percy decided he must have been going to right direction towards Mount Othrys. He had been flying for over 30 minutes, and decided it was time for a break. He landed on a not-so crowded place on the beach, and went onto a local pier.

He was sitting at a table at a pier diner, searching through his bag to try to find any food. His worst fears were now confirmed. Grover had the food.

Percy was hungry, and he had no money. He thought about stealing some money or begging, but decided against it.

_Help!_

Percy looked around as he heard a voice in his head.

_Help me somebody!_

The son of Athena stood up and looked around the pier for this voice screaming for help. He looked out towards the ocean, and saw a large cruise ship called the Princess Andromeda.

_I need help! They have me locked up! Someone?!  
_

"Yeah I hear you." Percy had a feeling the voice would hear him.

_A son of Poseidon! Please help me sir!_

Percy gritted his teeth a bit when the voice said "son of Poseidon." When he was sure no one could see him, he turned back into an owl and flew towards the ship.

It was difficult flying out to the yacht. Percy was not used to the wind and the dangerous conditions of a bird flying over the ocean. Nonetheless, Percy made it to the yacht.

He landed on the roof of the top level of the boat. "I'm here, where are you."

_I'm on the first floor sir. There's a man polishing the windows outside of the room they have us in. He's wearing orange._

Percy looked below of him, and saw a man loaded with an assault rifle. What was he guarding? The staircase to the first level of course.

The son of Athena jumped down as silently as he could, and snuck up behind the victim. Percy then wrapped his large arms around the poor man's neck, and yanked on it until the soldier went limp. Percy hid the man's body in a nearby janitor's closet. He took the gun the man had and threw it overboard.

Percy walked slowly down the staircase, and looked over the railing on both sides to make sure there were not any guards. When he looked over the left railing, he found a man wearing orange, polishing windows. Percy looked around again, snuck behind the man, and chopped him in his neck making him drop to the ground immediately.

Percy opened the door to be introduced to dozens of pegasi. Immediately, they all began to fly away from the ship.

_Master!_

The final pegasus that stayed in the room was unlike the others. He was completely black, and had blood red eyes. "Your welcome."

_Master, I have to repay you. Should I tell your father of this deed?_

"No, no, no. Please don't. There is nothing he can do for me."

_Well, there surely has to be something I can do for you, boss._

"Please don't call me that. And, there is something you can do for me."

***LINE BREAK***

Percy sat on the pegasus's (whose name is Blackjack) riding towards the horrible Mount Othrys.

_I think I see it Master!_

Percy squinted his eyes to see in the distance a large tree with branches full of golden apples. Sleeping at the base of the tree was the large, multi-headed dragon Ladon.

"Well isn't that great. Blackjack, fly around for a little while. My friends should be around here somewhere."

Blackjack flew in circles in the air for a few minutes, until they saw at the horizon a group of figures. "Get after it Blackjack."

The pegasus obliged, and within a few seconds they landed in front of the group of demigods and hunters. As soon as Percy got off the pegasus, he was brought to the ground by a small, hair man.

"We thought you were dead!" Grover exclaimed as he laid on Percy with all his weight.

Percy coughed. "Yeah well, I might be dead in a few seconds if you don't get off me."

After he said this, Grover immediately got off of the demigod. "I'm sorry. Please don't die."

When Percy got up, he looked at Blackjack. "Thanks buddy. I really appreciate the help."

_No problem. I am now your personal steed. Simply call upon me and I'll come._

Percy nodded, and the pegasus flew away.

When the son of Athena turned back towards the group, he was met by a hug from Thalia. When she pulled away, she said, "I'm glad you're not dead. Were gonna need your help big time." Thalia then raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the pegasus. "So, how did you get a pegasus to fly you to Mount Othrys?"

Percy didn't wait a second to answer. "Well one day I wondered how to tame a pegasus, so I went to the library and read up on how to do it." Stupid ass answer? Yeah, I know.

The daughter of Zeus looked at the boy strangely, but shrugged then began to walk to the garden. Bianca gave him a small hug, but then followed her fellow demigod.

Percy looked at Zoe and opened his arms for a hug. She seemed to strongly consider it, but just extended her arm for a handshake. "You truly are an amazing man Perseus Jackson."

The son of Athena was not offended at all, as he took her hand for the handshake. "Thank you very much Ms. Nightshade. Now, let's put your jackass dad back under that sky."

The hunter smiled a beautiful smile, and nodded in agreement. "Lead the way."

Immediately after the two caught up with the group, about four absolutely gorgeous woman walked to greet the group.

The tallest one stepped forward. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our traitor sister Zoe. What made you crawl back here? You know you are not welcome after what you did."

The lieutenant of the hunters scowled at her sisters. "You horrid creatures. Still sitting here, doing nothing productive with your life. We have come to put father back under the sky. Now step aside."

The same Hesperide laughed evilly. "Go ahead my idiotic sister. Try to reach our father, you know Ladon will never let you back into this garden after what you did to him."

Percy pushed his way through the girls and pulled his spear out. "Shut the hell up. Your dragon won't let us through? I'll just make it let us through."

Percy strapped on his helmet and climbed onto the dragon which was still sleeping. He grabbed a golden apple, and yanked it from the tree. As soon as he did this, the dragon leaped up and roared a ferocious roar.

Percy yelled loudly, and charged after the dragon. One of his one hundred heads was about to snap at Percy, but an arrow struck it before any damage could be done. A bolt of lightning also struck the dragon's body, resulting in him tumbling back a bit.

Percy stabbed the giant lizard multiple times and rolled backwards before one of his heads could touch the demigod. The son of Athena turned into an owl, and flew to the very top of the dragon. In mid-air, Percy turned back into a human and chopped off about six heads with one motion.

This seemed to upset the beast, seeing as all of his heads came at Percy at once. The demigod dodged most of them, but on the last attack he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He looked down to see a tooth buried in his leg, with poison dripping from the wound.

"Motherfucker." Percy growled in pain as he was filled with a new rage. He looked at the dragon, and roared as his vision turned into a heavenly white color. As soon as this happened, Percy collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

He glanced at the dragon, only to see a stone statue of a multi-headed dragon instead.

Percy cursed under his breath as he pulled the tooth out of his leg. Grover ran towards the demigod and helped him up. "That was awesome."

The son of Athena rubbed his head as he felt the migraine coming. "It doesn't feel awesome." He struggled to lift himself to his feet. He looked at his group of friends, only to see them staring at him in awe. As well as the Hesperides. "What are you looking at? We need to get Artemis out of there."

Percy led the group with a limp up the mountain, and after a brutal hour of climbing, they reached the top.

The group peered over a large boulder to only see Artemis holding the sky. Zoe immediately ran to help her maiden. "Lady Artemis! Give me the sky!"

The only word the goddess could mutter was, "Trap."

As soon as she said this, Atlas, and the blonde man Percy saw in his dreams appeared.

Atlas began to clap his hands slowly. "Nicely done. You've fallen right into my hands, where I can squish you easily." He then looked at Percy and smiled. "You. You have been giving me a lot of trouble, and now you've killed my dragon? Not a smooth move." Without warning, Atlas tackled Percy and began to beat him over and over again with haymakers.

Percy had dropped his spear when he was tackled, and it was close to a foot away from his hands. He was so weak from his encounter with Ladon, that he could not retaliate from any of Atlas's punches.

As Atlas lifted his fist to give Percy the strongest punch yet, an arrow was shot into Atlas's head. He was shocked for a moment, but merely smiled as he pulled the arrow shaft from is skull. He stood to his massive height, and was greeted to his daughter's knife attacks. Atlas simply swatted the weapons out of her hands, and threw her into a nearby rock.

Percy realized that this was where the Fates were readying Zoe's string to be cut. Bruised and bloody, Percy crawled his way to Artemis. When he reached the weak goddess, he said, "Lady Artemis, let me take this burden from you."

The goddess looked at the demigod. "Percy, this is too much for a mortal."

"Please…I don't want Zoe to die."

Artemis looked shocked at Percy's words, but regardless stood up to her wobbly knees. "Take it. I will destroy this disgusting beast."

Percy stood with a great amount of effort, and took some of the force from Artemis. He thought it wasn't that bad, until the goddess let go completely.

Gabe used to do this thing to me where he would give me a microwave, and tell me to hold it in the air until he told me I could put it down. Why a microwave? I don't know, the dude was crazy. Anyways, he told me to hold this microwave up in the air above my head until he said I could stop. At first it wasn't that bad. But after hours of holding the microwave in the air, it hurt my arms so bad, but I couldn't put it down or he would cut me. And let me remind you, I was five years old at this time, and the microwave wasn't exactly light.

Well holding the sky felt like that, but only one hundred times worse.

Percy immediately fell to his knees, and put the burden on his shoulders as he began to cough up blood. The poison in his leg seemed to be spreading at a breakneck pace, and his arms felt like they were going to snap in half at any second.

The son of Athena looked up from the ground for a moment to see Artemis and Bianca battling Atlas, and Thalia fighting the blonde man. Zoe was still on the floor, but Percy could tell she was going to be okay.

All of the sudden, Atlas parried Artemis with his sword and gave her a large cut on her arm. If the goddess was at full strength, she could defeat the titan with ease. But after holding the sky for multiple days, she wasn't exactly in perfect shape.

Percy had to help. "Bianca!" Percy yelled with a raw throat.

Immediately, the hunter ran over to Percy. "What?"

The son of Athena spat up more blood. "I need you to hold this thing up so I can help Artemis."

The daughter of Hades immediately looked terrified. "I can't. I'm not-"

"Yes you can! I know you can. Show the same courage here as you did when you were going to sacrifice yourself to save all of us at the Junkyard." She still showed a look of discouragement on her face. "I need you."

The newest hunter looked at Percy in surprise. Then she crouched next to Percy, and nodded her head. With that, Percy released all his weight to the hunter.

Bianca immediately began to scream in pain, as Percy took in large gulps of air. When he gained some strength, he picked up his spear and ran towards the titan and goddess.

Atlas had Artemis pinned up against a rock as he held a blade a few inches from her face. She tried to hold his wrist in an attempt to keep the blade away from her, but she was slowly losing her strength.

When the titan appeared to have finally trump the goddess, he was stabbed in the back by Percy. He immediately screamed in pain. Atlas turned around and began to swipe wildly as multiple strikes landed on Percy midsection.

Artemis used this distraction wisely, as she charged Atlas and pushed him violently into Bianca. The hunter fell out from under the sky, and Atlas fell under it.

The titan began to curse and scream at the goddess as he realized he had been defeated.

Thalia had thrown the man she was fighting off the cliff, and was currently sitting down catching her breath.

Percy coughed up large amounts of blood, as he held his wounds tightly. When she noticed him once again, Artemis began to check on the son of Athena.

"Your wounds are very deep. I don't know if you will be able to survive them."

Percy laughed, which resulted in a large amount of coughs. "They sure feel like I won't survive them." Once he said this, his vision began to darken, as he heard the goddess of the hunt screaming his name loudly.

**Alright, well that's all for this one. I should have the next chapter up in the next few days. This is Soap signing off.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Hey Guys its Soap here with a new chapter of the Champion of Wisdom. As you guys probably already know, I will be travelling to the UK today, the day I am updating this. I practically have the entire day until my flight, so let's see what I can write before I leave. Wish me luck.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Percy opened his eyes to find himself lying in a large field of flowers. He propped himself up so that he was using his arms as support as he sat up. Around him was a nice field with children running around, and local parents watching from nearby park benches. There were also sidewalks surrounding the park that led to a multitude of places, most notably a large golden gate that led to multiple expensive looking houses.

Percy had found himself in Elysium. Of course he did.

"Hello Perseus."

Percy looked to where the voice came from to see Poseidon sitting beside him. The demigod frowned immediately. "Yes? What is it Lord Poseidon?"

"Oh don't hit me with that Lord nonsense, Poseidon would be just fine."

Percy gritted his teeth in frustration. "Okay…Poseidon. Is there anything I can help with? Although, seeing as I have just died, I doubt there is anything I can do that will be beneficial to you."

Poseidon's smile finally left his face. "You know exactly why I'm here." When Percy didn't change the confused expression on his face, the god of seas decided he would elaborate. "On your quest Perseus, I began to think about exactly who you were and how Athena had gotten her hands on you. I watched you closely, much closer than any of the Olympians. When I gained an idea of who you are, I asked Athena whether or not my hypothesis was true or not. After a few hours of dodging my questions, she finally revealed to me that you are my son."

Percy clenched his fists in fury as he looked at the sea green eyes of Poseidon. "No, you see, that's where you're wrong. I am NOT your son. If I was your son, maybe you would have done something to save me from all these cuts." He lifted his shirt and gestured to his dozen thin and thick white scars on his body. "If you're my father, you would have stayed and helped my mother instead of leave, and burden us with that shithead Gabe. If you were my father, my mother would still be alive today." 

The god of the seas cringed greatly as if he had just stubbed in the gut multiple times with a rusty knife. "Perseus, you know I couldn't have done any of that. The Ancient Laws forbid-"

"I don't give a fuck what the Ancient laws forbade you from doing. The Ancient Laws forbid you from fucking mortals, and you still do that shit don't you?! Look into my eyes right now and say that you could not have helped my mother, even if you wanted to."

"Perseus," Poseidon began. "I did not even know that I had another child until a few days ago when I confronted Athena."

Percy laughed. "Oh that's nice."

"Listen. When I met your mother, I had no intentions of having any children with her. I already was expecting another child with another woman, and I didn't want to have another child that might have to complete the prophecy."

"But you did anyways."

Poseidon sighed. "Apparently so." The god looked at Percy with sad eyes. "Perseus, I am so sorry. When Athena showed me the death of your mother, I could not sleep that night. I cried for hours, and cursed myself for letting a child live through that. I swore to the River Styx that I would see it personally that Gabe would be tortured until the ends of time. I swore on my mother Rhea's grave that if I had another child then I would make sure they and their family would live in protection and not have any misfortune fall upon them. My son, will you please forgive me? The only thing I wish for is for you to call me father and let me live in peace without the thought of your mother's death haunting me every night I sleep for eternity. Please."

Percy looked at the ground while Poseidon went through this speech. "I appreciate it, but nothing that you say can fill this void I feel. I will forgive you, but you WILL feel the pain of having her screams haunt you at night as they have for the last decade of my life. Not a night passes where I cursed Gabe, cursed you, and cursed the Fates for letting my mother go through that torture. Nothing you say can bring her back."

Poseidon showed a sad smile. "Well maybe I can't say anything, but maybe she can."

Right as he said, a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair appeared behind the god of the seas. Percy stayed mute for a few moments, then jumped to his feet and hugged the woman. "Mommy!"

Sally Jackson hugged her son with equally enough passion. "Percy. Oh my baby. I've missed you so much."

Percy face had now been moistened nicely with tears as he laughed with a happiness he had not felt in a long time. "So have I. I've felt so lonely for so long, I've had this image of you there on the floor-"

"I know baby, I know. Just be quiet and let's hug it out." 

For what seemed like millenniums, the two stood there, hugging each other. After a while, the two broke apart.

Percy turned towards Poseidon. "Thank you sir. Thank you so much."

Poseidon gave a small smile. "No need to thank me Percy. I think I'll go now, seeing as the group will be probably there by now. Enjoy yourselves you two." He then walked by Percy and whispered in his ear: "Please think of my request." With that, he teleported out of sight. 

***LINE BREAK***

On Olympus, the group of heroes who had gone to hell and back stumbled through the doors of Mount Olympus, as the grim Artemis led the way. The moon goddess grew to an incredible height, and sat on her throne.

The king of Olympus and the other 10 Olympians were there as well. Zeus was the first to speak. "So, it would appear that out of the five campers that left to go on this quest to save my daughter and grand-daughter, only four return. And the one that is missing is the one we know so little about. I would like to know the situation we are in at this very moment."

Athena sat up in her throne and glared at the group of campers. "I would like to know where my son is at. Right now."

So they explained themselves, with great difficulty. When they began to explain their fight with Atlas, Artemis took over the storytelling as she could tell that the campers would break down into tears at any moment. When she was finished explaining the death of Percy, Athena looked blankly at the wall at the other side of the throne room.

Athena smiled as tears began to roll down her face. "He always did want to die a hero's death."

"Well it's a shame because we won't allow that to happen." A voice boomed in the throne room.

Everyone looked towards the entrance to the Olympians throne room to see three short, hunched over, hooded figures. Two of the three had strings clipped in half, while the third in the middle held a whole string. Everyone in the throne room realized that the hooded figures was the Fates.

The one in the middle spoke first. "We had picked the two campers who would have died on this quest when the prophecy was first given."

The left Fate pointed at Bianca. "Her."

The right Fate pointed at Zoe. "And her."

The middle Fate rose her whole string for all to see. "This is the string of Perseus. When he was first born, we willed the oracle to give the Great Prophecy. And now that he is dead, Kronos will take over Olympus. Unless, you can convince Hades to release him from Elysium. Whatever you choose to do, you all must realize that Fate itself has been broken, and no one knows what the future will bring. We the Fates have not been able to tell the future ever since Perseus's mother was murdered. All must be fixed, and very soon." And with that, the three Fates vanished from the throne room.

As soon as the fog cleared from the room, the throne room erupted into argument.

***LINE BREAK***

Percy and Sally Jackson was sitting on a park bench as Sally listened to her son as he finished explaining how Athena had rescued and adopted him, trained him, gave him her blessing, and of course the quest that he had just completed earlier that day due to his unexpected departure. Their conversation consisted of the past three hours of Percy's time in the Afterlife.

Percy's mother frowned as her son vividly described his gruesome death. "That sure is unfortunate honey. You were always a selfless, even when you were a young boy when Gabe would torture you. Despite how badly he would hurt you, you would not say anything because you knew he would dispose of me the moment I would have confronted him."

Percy gave his mother a sad smile. "I guess that's my fatal flaw then, I just couldn't allow anyone to die, and now the world may perish for it."

As soon as he said that, a large winged creature landed in front of them. Percy immediately identified it as a Fury.

The worker of Hades spoke in a high, demonic voice. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Champion of Athena, the lord of the Underworld himself would like an audience with you at this very moment. Is this okay with you?"

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but his mother beat him to the punch. "He would most definitely! He has some duties he has yet to fulfill." Sally looked at her son with a sad smile. "I know we've barely talked and caught up, but you have things to do. You can't let your personal needs outshine the needs of everyone else around you."

The champion of Athena frowned with great discontent. "Are you sure, I really don't want to leave you again. I've been lonely for so long-"

"Enough. An Olympian is asking for you and I'm gonna make sure you go. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so I'll wait here for you." Sally said.

Percy bit his lip, and after a few moments he nodded his head. The Fury smiled in evil delight as she grabbed the demigod by his shoulders and flew him towards the center of the Underworld.

After a few minutes, Hades pure black mansion came into view. Percy saw a large bridge with the three headed dog Cerberus guarding the entrance of it. The Fury flew Percy straight into the home where Hades sat in almost complete darkness. Next to him was an empty throne a bit smaller than his own. One thing that Perseus noticed was that Hades was the size of a regular mortal man, while all the other gods on Olympus he saw were the size of buildings. Percy concluded that Mount Olympus provided some sort of magic that the Underworld simply didn't have.

Hades seemed to be in distress when Percy and the Fury entered his throne room. "Perseus Jackson. I've become real sick of hearing that name."

Percy smirked. "Yeah, well I've become sick of people saying my name."

The god of the Underworld didn't show any sign of amusement to the demigod's comment. "It would appear that there is a predicament on Mount Olympus, something about the Fates showing up, saying that Fate itself has been shattered. Blah, blah, blah. Simply a bunch of Olympian politics that I don't care to be brought into." Then Hades massaged his temples as he said very slowly, "But, here I am being brought into it. My egomaniac brother Zeus has said that I must bring you back into the living world, or we may be thrown into Tartarus for our actions. Of course, that has never happened before, without some consequence, so I told the little brother that I would not do it without some sort of trade."

Percy stared blankly at Hades. "So, what does that mean for me?"

"I do not yet know," Hades said in an annoyed tone. "I have relayed my offer to Hermes, and now, I await a response."

***LINE BREAK***

The throne room on Olympus was in complete silence as they waited for Hermes to return to Olympus. When the messenger of the gods entered the throne room, he was heaving for air.

"I have never flew that fast in my life. Damn Hades for not allowing us to enter the Underworld by godly means. Treating us as mortals and making me go through that blasted dog not once! But twice! And I'm about to go past him a third and fourth time-"

"Hermes!" Zeus's voice boomed in the throne room it almost sounded like one of his lightning bolts. "What has my brother said?"

"Oh right. Hades has said, and I quote: 'That I will not be able to send Perseus out of the Underworld without a trade of some sort. Send the items with Hermes when he returns to my castle.'"

Zeus hit the floor with his master bolt so hard that sparks flew out across the room. "Curses! What could Hades possibly want for a teenage demigod?"

Athena glared at her father with dangerous eyes. "With all due respect father, Percy has had years of training, extraordinary abilities and intellect, and is the one of the Prophecy. It should not surprise you that your brother does not want to part with a soul of that strength willingly."

"Well I still curse him for it. What could we possibly give him for the safety of our world?" Zeus asked.

Grover spoke up. "If I may, Lord Zeus sir, we did pick an apple of immortality from the Garden of Hesperides. Perhaps that would be enough?"

"No, no. He would very much get excited over that, but it would not be great enough. We need something greater. Something that he would treasure for the many years to come. That is, if we can defeat Kronos," Poseidon said. Many looked at him with surprise, as he had not spoken the whole time.

Zoe approached the Olympians, and said in a proud voice, "I, Zoe Nightshade, will give my immortality to the god of the Underworld. I would be giving up my rank of lieutenant of the Hunt, but it will bring back the hero that will be able to save us all from this mess. The only good man in existence, and my friend, Perseus Jackson."

Artemis gasped in disbelief as she heard Zoe's words, but instead of protest against it, she said, "Very well. I believe that an apple of immortality and the immortality of a lieutenant hunter would be just enough for the life of Perseus Jackson. Do you all not believe that is so?" No one protested. "Then it is decided. Zoe, if you will step forward."

The dark haired huntress stepped forward.

"If you will give me your bow. I will imbue it with the power of your immortality." Zoe obliged. When she was handed the bow, Artemis shrunk to the size of a 12 year old girl, and began to speak a long forgotten ancient language. Zoe's face began to lose its tan color, as her power began to be stripped of her. A few minutes passed, until the goddess said, "It is done."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Zoe fainted on the spot. Artemis than touched her forehead, and teleported her out of the room. "I have placed her in my cabin at Camp Half Blood. She will stay there until she has fully recovered, and she will be treated as a fellow camper." She then looked at the group of campers. "Understood?"

All of the group nodded.

Artemis said, "Very well then." She handed the bow to Hermes, and instructed Grover to hand him the apple. When the god had all that he needed, he ran out the door faster than the speed of light.

***LINE BREAK***

Percy sat on his bottom in the god of the Underworld's throne. He had begun picking at the scabs that were beginning to form on his hands, as he had nothing else to do. He felt something pass him with incredible speed. He looked up to see Hermes gasping for air.

Hades sighed. "For Chaos's sake Hermes what is it that you came with? I doubt you need air to show me something."

Hermes, still panting for air, pulled off the backpack he had on, and pulled out a golden apple of immortality, and what looked like a Hunter of Artemis's bow.

Hades suddenly boomed with laughter as he looked at the items the Olympians had offered him. "My foolish brother has offered me an apple of immortality, and a bow. Certainly he can't be serious grandson?"

The messenger of the gods still was struggling with breathing, so he said very slowly, "The bow has been imbued with Zoe Nightshade's immortality."

The god of the Underworld suddenly stopped snickering. "This bow, has the power of the lieutenant of the Hunt? A very precious jewel indeed. But not enough for the soul of a powerful demigod." Hermes looked like he was about to explode with anger, until Hades said, "That is, if we weren't in such a dire situation. You may have your Chosen One."

At that very moment, Percy's body began to glow as he noticed his surroundings began to change. As this happened, Percy's body began to burn with immense pain, as well as the right side of his face. When the pain and light finally diminished, he was in the Olympus throne room.

As soon as he had determined where he was, he brought into an embrace with Athena. Percy smiled a great smile as he gave her an equally great embrace. When they pulled away, Athena put her hand over her mouth in disbelief as she said, "Percy, your face."

Confused, he looked at the shiny golden floor below him, and saw in the reflection himself, except without a large white line down the side of his face. He touched it with disbelief, and could feel regular, smooth skin that the rest of his body had. He laughed, then lifted his shirt to reveal a perfect torso without a single scar on it. Percy looked at his mother again, and hugged her with an even greater embrace. No longer would he have a constant reminder of the death of his mother, no longer would he be marked by Gabe, no longer would he have to look in the mirror and see his difficult childhood. No longer.

Zeus broke up the silence. "This truly is a heartfelt moment, but we still have yet to celebrate our small victory. Ring every doorbell on Olympus, there will be a celebration this instant!"

As soon as he said that, cheers erupted in the room.

***LINE BREAK***

Percy had been shaking hands and thanking people for their congratulations all night long. His first order of business was to thank Zoe, but he had learned immediately that she had been sent to Camp Half Blood. He then went to meet with his group of quest mates, but to his disappointed to see Thalia was not among them.

Percy finally made it to the entrance of the throne room and sat looking at the stars in the sky.

"You sure are an interesting person mister Jackson," said Thalia as she sat next to Percy. "And I thought that being turned into a tree was all that."

The champion of Athena smiled at her. "Yeah I guess it doesn't seem that much of a big deal now, does it?" Every second that Percy looked at the daughter of Zeus, he began to think of how much he would want to kiss her.

"I have something to tell you Percy-"

By this point, Percy had been hypnotized by Thalia's bright blue eyes. There was no going back now. "No, I really need to get something of my chest first. Thalia, I have been thinking of nothing but you all night. And, I'm kind of confused right now on a lot of things, such as why I must be the 'Chosen One' or whatever their calling it. I don't know why I have been chosen to have so much luck. But one thing I know is that I have been thinking of nothing but you for the whole night. And now that I'm thinking about it, I've felt this way the entire quest.-"

Thalia said, "Percy, I really think you should listen to what I have to say-"

"Thalia you are the night to my day, stars to my sky, you're my everything-"

"Percy I really think you've had too much wine, you're not thinking straight-"

Percy tried give Thalia a sloppy kiss on the mouth, but she pushed him back. "I love you Thalia. I love you more than a fish loves water, more than a scholar loves to read, and more than an overweight man loves to eat. I have become infatuated with you Thalia Grace. I am in love with you."

Thalia punched Percy straight in the mouth, which seemed to knock the love-drunkenness out of him. "Enough! Percy your letting your emotions take control of you. You have to kill Kronos, and having these emotions won't help you in the slightest. I've realized that I cannot fulfill the feeling of love I have towards you, so I have joined the hunters." Thalia rushed past Percy, and before entering the throne room once again, she said, "We all have roles to fill in this life. I have mine, it's time you found yours. Goodbye Perseus Jackson." With that, she ran into the throne room with tears running down her face.

Percy stood dumbstruck, and he felt the blood from his mouth begin to slide down from the inside of his mouth. The demigod sat on the ground, and began to cry. He cried because he knew that Thalia was right, and he could do nothing about it. He would not be able to ever love someone and do anything about it. He cried because he knew that all this was because he was forced to complete some prophecy.

And he cursed anybody and anything that had something to do with it.

**And that's it for the Titan's Curse. What a heartbreaking ending, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and the next chapter should be up soon. I'm not going to give a date, since I will not be bringing my computer with me to the UK. I'll definitely be updating at some point, I just don't know when. I'll see ya'll then. This is Soap signing off.**


	12. Chapter XII

**Hello my friends, it's me Soap with another chapter of Champion of Wisdom. I've enjoyed myself quite a bit in the UK, and I'm just chilling, writing very calmly because I've been enjoying life recently. I certainly hope it's been the same for you as well :)**

**Even though my life has been great these past few days, others have not been so fortunate. During writing this the murder of Philando Castile, Alton Sterling, Anthony Nunez, and many Dallas police officers had taken place. It actually disgusts me that so many lives could be taken from us in such a short span of time, and I just hope the families of the victims are doing okay.**

**In case for those who have been wondering, I've finally finished the Inheritance Cycle, and let me say it's a damn good book series. I will most probably be writing a fanfic in the near future based off of it, and I will definitely be incorporating some of the ideas I've had that originates from those books.**

**If you've been reading Throne of Want (which you definitely should) you would know that I stated in the most recent update that I would start featuring some of the reviews you guys have been posting, and respond to them. So after you read this chapter, make sure to ask any questions you have in the review section below. Since I have over 300 reviews (thanks for that by the way) I will be picking out reviews from different chapters, not only the most recent one.**

**First off we have a wonderful user by the name of Illuzunist who wrote a very long review, but I will have to deny your application to be my beta, but it humbles my heart that you enjoy my story.**

**Next off we have a user by the name, some fucking random guy, who said, "good luck not getting fucked by the eu while there." Thank you my friend! We did fly here to Great Britain in a pretty awkward time, right after the whole Brexit thing, but we've experienced no fucking so far.**

**One user by the name kaiokenfaizer stated, "While I get the fact that Percy wanted to hide the scars on his stomach from Sally, what I don't understand at all is the fact that he let Gabe abuse and kill Sally and didn't use his powers at all. After all, he killed a 10 foot snake as a 5 year old kid, didn't he? Feels a bit disjointed and forced, to be honest. Good Day and Happy Writing."**

**Well, first I'll say that Percy has yet to even learn how to use his powers regarding to water (other than talk to fish, horse, pegasi, etc) which means he wouldn't have been able to do it when Gabe murdered his mother. Another thing I would like to point out is the fact that a snake could be much less of a threat to a prepubescent demigod, than an overweight grown man. You could also think that Percy killed the snake simply out of instinct, while out of fear he didn't do anything to help his mother. And since I didn't exactly care to explain the whole rape scenario, you could predict that Percy actually did try to save his mother, but couldn't do it with his five year old strength. However, I see how this could be confusing, and I apologize if you were offended and it felt forced. Good day.**

**Anyways, that's it for the reviews for this chapter. If you want to get featured, just post your thoughts in the specified section, and I'll see if yours is fit to be in a future chapter. I read every review, so there is a fair chance for everyone. The more reviews people post, the more likely you'll get featured, if that makes sense.**

**Enough with the boring stuff, let's get into the magnificent story of the champion of Athena.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Percy sighed as he picked at his birthday cake with no appetite for it whatsoever. Although his mother was the goddess of wisdom, she surely didn't know how to cook.

"Listen baby, I know my cooking isn't up to your standards, but it would be nice if you at least pretended you liked it. I did spend all day talking to Demeter, and you know how much she likes to talk about herself. So it would be nice if you would eat it for my sake, so I can at least think I endured my punishment for a good cause," Athena said with a pained smile.

Percy pushed the plate away from him. "It's not that mom, it's just that, I kinda was hoping I could train some more. I'm still not good enough for Kronos, and sitting here eating cake for my birthday isn't going to help."

Athena frowned. "There's no more improvement you can do when it comes to weapon-to-weapon, hand-to-hand, or archery, so what exactly were you thinking you could do?" Percy shrugged as an answer. "I may have an idea, but you may not like it."

"I'm all for ideas."

"You could go to your father's castle to further your training." Before he could argue, Athena said, "Silence! You said you're not good enough for Kronos and you're right. Therefore, you will go to Poseidon's to continue your training. And that's the end of it."

And that was the end of it.

The goddess of wisdom stated that he would leave for his father's home the next day. With that being said, he packed his clothes in a briefcase, while he packed his spear, helmet, and armor in his bookbag.

After the scolding he had received from his mother, she had made it a mission to stay away from him as if he didn't exist. However, the moment that the sun was visible on the horizon, Athena had woken up Percy.

"So, you are ready?" the goddess asked.

"Yes, but can you teleport me to Camp Half Blood instead of straight to Poseidon's home? I have some things I need to attend to."

Athena nodded. "Very well. I will miss you my heart. Please visit on the weekends, and most importantly be careful." She embraced her child, and gave him a firm kiss on his forehead. And with that, Athena teleported the demigod to outskirts of Camp Half Blood.

Percy sighed, and walked towards the Athena cabin. It was about 7 at night so he knew that the campers had already eaten and were getting to bed soon, so he knocked twice before walking in.

When he entered the cabin, everyone laid in their beds, with Annabeth standing and attending to the young children who were acting restless. As soon as a young child had stated that Percy had visited them, everyone rushed out of their beds to surround the champion of Athena.

After he had said hello to all his siblings, he asked Annabeth to come outside so he could speak to her. When the two were alone, Percy asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better now than I did a few days ago. I wanted to thank you for that by the way. I would have done it when the quest ended, but you just vanished during the party."

Percy grimaced as he remembered what had made him make his sudden exit from Mount Olympus. "Yeah, sorry. I just kind of wasn't feeling it after being brought from the afterlife. Anyways, what's been going on?"

Annabeth frowned. "Things have gotten very grim since the end of the quest. The oracle has disappeared. Chiron and I tracked it somewhere to the woods surrounding the camp, but the tracks just cease to exist at some point."

"This happened right after the quest?" Annabeth nodded. "Do you guys have any idea what might have caused that?"

"We have no clue. Not only that, but monsters have been getting into the camp. They appear to be coming from where the Oracle disappeared to, but we don't know if that's connected at all."

"Well that may have something to do with it," Percy murmured to himself.

"Chiron said that a quest would be issued to search for it when they know where it went. He forbade anyone who was affected by the last quest from participating. I tried to convince him to let me, but he just wouldn't budge on the issue." Annabeth huffed as she flipped her blonde curls to the other side of her face. "Anyways, enough of the negative, what's been up with you?"

Percy shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Pretty good, just banished by mother out the house, have to stay here for now."

"Upset her?" Annabeth asked with a mischievous grin.

Not wanting to reveal his true intentions, he nodded with a frown. "Well, I'll probably not be coming to bed tonight until late, so don't wait for me." With that, he said goodbye to his sister, and headed off.

Originally he had intended to head to the Big House to discuss the current Oracle situation with Chiron. However, on his way, he caught a glimpse of the Artemis cabin.

Percy quickly changed his mind and ran towards the cabin Zoe was staying in. He knocked three times on the door, and waited. A few seconds passed, half a minute passed, and he knocked three times again.

"Hey Percy!"

He looked to his right to see the Aphrodite girls in front of their house, all staring at him. They all giggled, and waved to him.

Percy made a strange face at them. They had not made any attempt to talk to him before, why would they now?

"Percy Jackson come here," said a beautiful girl with Asian features, brown eyes, and brown hair.

The son of Athena suddenly felt the urge, the want to walk over to the group of girls. His feet lifted off the ground by themselves, and his legs carried his whole body towards this woman. When the demigod stood before the girls, the one who had commanded him stood up. She was surprisingly tall, with a height that was about three inches shorter than his own. She touched his face with her smooth fingers, that Percy noticed were masterfully filed and painted a blood red.

"So, it would appear that Hades healed you when you were resurrected. I never realized how stunningly handsome you are. Must have been that ugly scar. I think you look better without it. Don't you?" Having no control of his actions, Percy nodded like a lovestruck idiot. "My name's Drew. You can call me - she turned his head to the right so that her mouth was right next to his ear - anytime." Suddenly, he felt the urge to be near the girls disappear. He walked off with quick strides, uncomfortable hearing the Aphrodite girls giggling behind him.

Percy knocked on the Artemis cabin door one more time, and after five minutes, he walked off towards the arena.

Just like he predicted, Percy found Zoe shooting targets. She was no longer wearing her hunter garbs, but rather adopted a leather leggings and boots. For a top she wore a faded Camp Half Blood Shirt. The tiara she once was never seen without, was now off her head. She wore a hair tie with her hair in a tight ponytail. The former huntress also did not have her hunter's bow, and instead wielded an ordinary bow made of dark oak wood, with a quiver of white feathered arrows on her back. A shortsword of about one foot and a quarter in length hung at her waist.

Zoe was facing away from the entrance to the arena, so Percy entered unnoticed and took a seat to watch her practice. He sat there for a few minutes, and soon he heard the woman say, "So, you have finally come out of hiding."

"It took me a little while to get back into the groove of things. You know, after getting killed, then getting brought back to life. No biggie."

Zoe turned around with a scowl on her face. She had small, black bags under her black eyes. Her usually copper skin had a strange, ghostly tone to it. She looked so much different than the beautiful, strong woman Percy usually saw, that he had to blink multiple times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Do not dare lie to me again boy. I know of what happened on Mount Olympus between you and Thalia Grace, for I had watched the whole encounter occur."

Percy scratched the back of his head with a sullen expression on his face. "I knew I would never regret this." The demigod sighed and laid back on the bench he was sitting on, with his face turned upwards towards the dark blue sky. "I'm sorry for what what I did. And I'm sorry for not visiting you instead of hiding away. I thank you so very much for bringing me back into this world. I should have never pursued Thalia." At this point he realized tears were beginning to cloud his vision. He blinked, allowing for the salty tears of pain to roll down his face.

Zoe had a look of, what looked like betrayal. "I understand what it feels like to be sorry for pursuing your emotions. I was disowned for doing so, and I vowed to never do so again. So I do understand." With that, she turned around a resumed to practice her archery.

Not wanting anyone else to be amused with his suffering, Percy turned into an owl, and flew towards the ocean north of the camp.

The son of Athena turned back into a human before the shore of the ocean. He ran towards the ocean, then when the water was deep enough, he fully submerged himself. "Father. I am here, waiting for transportation to your castle."

"Ah very good!" Poseidon's jolly voice vibrated through the water. "I will send a dolphin pod straight away."

True to his claim, a group of dolphins appeared in the distance. They were remarkably fast, so it only took them but a few seconds to close the gap between them and the demigod. When they had arrived to the son of Poseidon, they all said in unison, "Hello, Lord Perseus. We were instructed to transport you to King Poseidon's temple."

Percy nodded, then climbed on what appeared to be the leader of the pod. This supposed leader was an astounding 18 feet long, and had a width of about four and a half feet. He had what appeared to have what looked like a battle saddle, for it had an empty quiver for arrows on the right side, while on the left side there was an empty sheath for a sword. The dolphin also had many scars along his body. The two most notable being one on the right side of his head, right above the ear, the other on the left side a few inches below the left ear. It appeared to Percy that the dolphins had been stabbed through the head, with what appeared to be a spear. There were five other, significantly smaller dolphins, but they all also had these war saddles.

The dolphins moved with amazing speed, which was evidenced by the the large boulders and towers of seaweed moving past them with great speed. Percy also noticed that they were descending into the very deep, as he began to see anglerfish, pelican eels, giant squid, and other creatures. It would have been impossible for a human to see in dark water Percy found himself now, but the son of Poseidon had no trouble seeing as it appeared as light as the middle of the afternoon. Soon, plants became very rare as the pod of dolphins swam deeper. There was no way to tell the amount of time that had passed, but Percy guessed it took roughly about ten minutes to arrive at the main gates of Atlantis.

Percy got off the dolphin he was riding, and thanked them for their help. The son of Athena took a moment to take in his surroundings. Directly in front of him was a pair of open, wooden gates, which Percy guessed was above one hundred feet tall. Attached to the gates on their outer sides were equally high stone walls, and sentry towers that held mermen with spears. When Percy walked through the gates, there held a busy city. The champion of Athena had expected a medieval type city, but the inside was surprisingly like the cities like those on ground. Mermen and mermaids swimming throughout the streets. Throughout the streets held merchants, restaurants, and hotels. Pedestrians did not have cars, but they did have giant seahorses that pulled carriages, as well as massive crabs that moved about with great speed. It was certainly a strange sight, and Percy had trouble moving about the streets.

"Lord Perseus!"

Percy turned around to see where the voice had come from to see a short, stocky merman. He had a clean shaven face, brown eyes, blonde hair, and large bushy eyebrows. He had a metal cap, metal chestpiece, and armor to protect his tail. On the right of his chestpiece was a symbol of a trident. "Yes?"

"King Poseidon has requested for me to show you to his castle, would you like that?" Percy nodded, and with that they were on their way.

Percy looked around and said, "So, what up with the giant crabs?"

The man smiled. "Ah yes, I suppose you don't have kavouras on land do you?" Percy shook his head. "Well, they were created by Oceanus, then when he faded and Poseidon became ruler of the oceans, the kavouras were ready to serve him. They're very nice, and if you notice, the ones here that are used as mounts have agreed to have their pinchers removed to remove any threat for causality. However, if you ever meet one in the wild, you better run. I don't think that even you could defeat one. I have never seen one, but they are said to be ten times the size of the ones we have here. Rumor has it that the king of the kavouras hates Poseidon, and the ones that helps us were banished from his kingdom for being too small. And out of envy, they pledged themselves to help Poseidon. Long ago, King Poseidon had once destroyed an abandoned village to extend his kingdom. However, apparently the village was not empty, but instead held many kavouras, one of which was the king's dearest sister. And now, the king of the kavouras has declared war against Atlantis and its king." The man shrugged. "However, those are only rumors."

By the time he finished explaining, they had reached the castle of Poseidon. The castle was built into a 80 foot high stone mountain. The castle was carved into the mountain, which made it the most durable foundation in the kingdom. There was a second set of walls, much like those around the kingdom, surrounding the castle, about half the height. On those walls was a multitude of cannons and archers. Two giant flags flew from the top of the castle. One was Poseidon's flag, which consisted of two lateral blue bars on the left and right of the flag, and a yellow bar in the middle, within it a black trident. The other was the Olympians flag.

The two walked up to the gate that was the entrance to the second set of walls outside the castle. There were two sentries guarding it with spears, and harpoons on their backs. The man that was escorting Percy nodded to them, and the left sentry knocked on the door three times. The giant wooden gate swung open slowly, revealing the base of the castle.

Once inside, Percy saw that the mountain was a lot longer than he had anticipated. The mountain was so long that the outer gates of the kingdom simply stopped when they ran into the mountain. There was a large courtyard that seemed to be a few football fields large. From the large gate leading into the courtyard, there was three paths that were built. One was straight forward to the castle. To the left was what led to a large two story, wooden house that to the front was a large yard that was blocked off to outsiders by stone gates. Percy concluded that it must've been the barracks. The path to the right led to a much more elegant, two story stone house. Percy decided that he would ask Poseidon what the building was later.

Percy and the soldier walked to the castle, and walked into a large carpeted hallway. After walking for a minute or two and taking a few turns, they walked into the throne room.

On the inside, no one would be able to tell they were living in a mountain. The floors were made of polished, cherry red wood. From the walls hung various items such as expensive carpets, and various ornate weapons. The walls themselves were made of a dark blue stone. At the top of the throne room was a circular roof. A circle of white stone was along the edge of the circle, with various carvings of horses and other creatures on it. Underneath that was a circle of gold that went along well with the stone. Underneath that was a thick circle of white. In the middle of that was a gold circle of flowers, and inside of it was a portrait of a beautiful woman in a valley full of flowers. Around the throne room was torch stands that were laid around the room. At the far end of the room was three steps that led to two thrones. The one one the left was a throne that was gold plated, and had a square, blood red cushion where you were meant to put your back on. On the right was a slightly larger chair, that was exactly the same exact that it had a oval back cushion. Behind the two thrones was a large red carpet that laid across the wall, with a gold trident implanted in the middle of it.

Sitting in the left was a beautiful woman with black hair, brown eyes, and perfect tan skin. She had cherry red lips, a slightly upturned nose, and thin eyebrows. She wore a red dress, and a gold crown that had three rubies in it. Percy realized that this was Amphitrite, and the same woman in the painting on the ceiling.

On the right throne was Poseidon, who had gold plated armor, and had his his gold crown on his head. The god lifted out of his throne with a large smile on his face. "Percy! It was very short notice when your mother said that you would be visiting, but I still made sure that you would be welcomed properly. I trust that this man here helped you?"

"Yeah he's been great," replied Percy.

"Very good. You've been appreciated sir." The soldier bowed to Poseidon then ran off. The sea god gestured towards his wife. "This is my wife Amphitrite, queen of the ocean."

Percy bowed to the woman. "Hello my queen." In response she rolled her eyes and looked away, bored.

Poseidon laughed awkwardly, and put his arm around Percy's shoulders. "Um, yeah. Follow me to your room Percy. Have you had your dinner yet?" Percy nodded. "Good!" When they were out of earshot, the god said quietly, "Okay, so Amphitrite is not pleased with the idea of you staying here, so this is gonna have to be your only night you stay here."

Percy looked at him with large eyes. "What do you mean? My mom's not gonna let me back in her house. She wants me here unless it's the weekends."

"Yes, I know. You're just gonna have to stay with your tutor for the time being."

"My tutor? You're not gonna be teaching me?" Percy asked.

Poseidon laughed. "Of course not! I have wars to plan for with some rather large crabs," he said the last part more quietly.

"So who's my tutor?"

"Well, he's the one who taught me how to use my powers when I became the sea god. He's one of the oldest beings in the world, probably older than Chaos himself. If that's even possible," the god said.

Percy realized that his room was right in front of him. He said thank you to Poseidon, and went to his room. His bed was rather large, and took advantage by sprawling his body out on it. He was rather exhausted, so before he could realize, he was already about to fall asleep.

_Older than Chaos himself?_

**And that's the end of the chapter. This was just a filler, and the next one will most likely be that as well, but it will be much more exciting. Percy's teacher is someone I've been thinking of using a lot recently, and I'm very happy I'm about to take advantage of that. Like I said last chapter, I don't know when I will be updating again, as I'm in the UK and have been going to various places. I'll be back in the States soon, then the updates will hopefully be back to normal. With that being said, I hope you guys have a great day. This is Soap signing off.**


	13. Chapter XIII

**A quick little thought before I get this chapter underway, did I just fucking lose like 30 followers? I swear this story had like 998 and by the time this chapter was done being written I was gonna thank you guys for 1000 followers and give a heartfelt thank you... **

**I guess that shit's out the window.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Percy's eyes shot open when he heard a loud pounding on his door. "Come in," he said in a hoarse voice.

A beautiful girl dressed in a maids uniform walked into the son of Poseidon's room with a tray full of steaming hot food. "Good morning Lord Perseus, I have your breakfast ready."

Percy sat up and used the headrest of his bed to prop himself up. "Thank you." The maid gave the demigod the tray, which he took no time to begin eating.

The girl stood at his bedside until he was done eating, then took the tray and walked out the room.

Percy rose out of bed, and felt a sudden rush of underwater current on his naked body. The champion of Athena went to his briefcase, and pulled out underpants, a Camp Half Blood shirt, and his leather pants and chestpiece.

While putting on his armor, another knock came from the door. Percy finished putting on his chestpiece, then said, "Come in."

Poseidon walked into his son's room, with nothing on but a bath towel tied around his waist. "Percy, I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Percy responded with a nod. "Good!" He closed the door behind them, then said in a low tone, "Alright, Amphitrite is definitely not feeling the whole 'You stay here' thing. I tried to convince her, but she just won't listen."

Percy sighed. "Great, so are you going to show me where this tutor of mine is?"

"Well, no. I'm gonna give you a map and give you the directions. Your tutor has only asked for you, so if anyone else comes they'll be prone to insanity as soon as they set their eyes on him."

"Okay then," Percy said in an unsure tone. "Let's just get to it then."

Poseidon led his son to the entrance to his castle, then handed him a map. "This here is a map of the Pacific Ocean. It is enchanted, so whatever place is written on there, you can get a map of that area. So, if I say 'Show me Atlantis,' - the map turned completely white, then the map showed all roads and buildings in Poseidon's kingdom - it will show me a map of Atlantis."

Percy took the map. "We're all the way in the Pacific Ocean? Your pod of dolphins picked me up at Camp Half Blood!"

"What can I say? My war dolphins are fast."

The map had the kingdom of Atlantis, a few other places Percy didn't recognize, as well as a black spot on the map circled. This spot was the farthest city on the map, nearly touching Antarctica. Unlike the other cities and names on the map, this one was written in red ink, as if it was added after the map made. The black spot read, R'lyeh.

"Where the hell are you sending me? I've never heard of that place in my life."

Poseidon smiled. "That's very good. This is one of Atlantis's most precious secrets. Even Zeus doesn't know of it."

That made Percy even more uneasy. "I'm supposed to walk there?"

Poseidon laughed. "Heavens no. Even I would not go down there. The southern Pacific Ocean has no ruler. The creatures and monsters that live in that water frightens me to death. The year I spent there learning my powers was the worst year of my life."

That made things seem better to Percy. "So how am I supposed to get there?"

"Ah, yes," said Poseidon. "I will teleport you there. I'm able to teleport you anywhere in the ocean, but not out of the ocean or into it. That is one of the few powers I have when it comes to the southern Pacific. Are you ready?" Percy nodded. "Very good." When he said that, Percy saw his surroundings turn dark, until he saw himself in the middle of a destroyed city.

The demigod picked up his briefcase, and looked down at his map. "Show me, R'lyeh." The map turned completely white, until a complete black city was shown. Percy looked around him to look for any landmark he could spot so he could find out exactly where he was. A large clock tower laid across the ground a few hundred feet to the demigod's left. He ran to it, then found the clocktower on the map.

When he found it, he searched to where exactly he was meant to go. It didn't take him too long, for a red X was drawn on the map on the right end of the city. Percy found a street to follow, then began to walk.

While following the map, Percy looked around to see there were no inhabitants whatsoever. It made him feel uneasy, as if someone were to jump out the corner at any second.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Percy saw a large citadel that looked to be hundreds of miles high. The building was constructed like a giant needle, with many little jagged points protruding along the length of the thing. It had a large opening, which Percy assumed was the doorway. It had no windows, no lights on the inside, and it looked to be made of pure black obsidian.

Percy looked down at his map, and made sure the citadel was where he was meant to go. Underneath the red X, he could see an exact replica of the building in front of him.

He began to walk to the citadel, which looked even larger every step Percy took towards it. Simply looking at it made Percy feel like an ant, looking up at a human. When Percy made it through the doorway, he realized it was pitch black except for two orange flames in the far end of the room. Percy walked across the dark room to the flames.

When the demigod was right in front of the orange balls of fire, he realized they were simply floating. Not flames from a torch like he had expected. Trying to get a closer look, he tripped on something on the floor. He stood back up, and looked on the ground to see what looked like a large, round claw.

"What the hell?" Percy said to himself as he got on the ground to inspect the thing closer. He now realized it was not only a large claw, but a giant reptilian, webbed hand. Percy looked to the top of the hand to see an arm, scaly and full of algae. The demigod immediately got up and stumbled back from this creature to see that the room was now completely full of light.

_Perseus, _said a deep voice.

Percy looked up to see a large creature, with the head of an octopus. Orange flames occupied his eye sockets, clearly the same flames of light that Percy mistook for torches. The creature was sitting up, revealing its torso that looked remarkably human. It also had black wings that looked like they belonged to a bat, that were folded neatly to its back. He sat with his legs crossed, showing his feet and legs that looked much like his arms and hands: scaly and full of algae.

"Um, hey there," Percy said.

The creature's orange eyes grew dangerously bright. _I am not your friend, I am your Master, and you will treat me as such. I also will not speak in your mortal tongue, you will speak in mine. Understand? _asked the monster in ancient Greek.

Percy had not spoken in a language other than english in a long time, but he decided he didn't want to upset the large monster. "Yes, I do Master," Percy said in fluent Greek.

_Very good,_ the monster said as he rose up so that he was sitting straight up. _I have a name, but it has not been spoken by a human in thousands of years. Many call me the Kraken._

"I thought the first Perseus killed you," said Percy.

The Kraken seemed to grunt out of some sort of resentment. _Yes, many people thought he did. It was actually my son he killed, who is now slumbering in Tartarus._

Percy cringed a bit, knowing he may have brought up the wrong conversation starter. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

_It is okay Perseus. As long as you are in my company, we will hold nothing from one another. Any question you have I will answer, and any question I have you will answer. Understood? _Percy nodded. _Very good. Now, Poseidon has told me much about you, but I would like to know a bit more. I already know about your tragedy in your early childhood, but I know close to nothing from then onwards. If you will explain it to me in full detail._

Percy took a seat on the floor, and began. He told the Kraken everything about his training: his mastery of the spear, his ability in hand to hand combat, as well as his ability to turn things to stone just as Medusa could. He also recounted his entire quest, his death, the Fates showing up on Olympus, as well as his reincarnation.

_So, _asked the Kraken, _Everyone, including those at camp, knows that you are the child of the Prophecy?_

Percy shrugged. "I would assume so, if Annabeth has already told the camp what happened on the quest."

The only things he did leave out was his conversations with Thalia and Zoe, as well as the harsh rejection he had received from Thalia.

The Kraken seemed to pick up on that. _I feel a deep resentment in your heart Percy. Please, let me ease it._

"It's fine, really-" the demigod began.

The Kraken's eyes seemed to flare in anger. _No! I am not Athena, or your mother who will allow you put away your angers so you will not be embarrassed. I told you that there will be no lying in this realm, so I expect you to tell nothing but the truth._

Percy was shocked by the monster's sudden burst of anger, then huffed in defeat. "After my...ordeal with Hades, there was a large celebration on Olympus. I had drunk quite a lot of wine, so I was letting my emotions get the best of me. That being said, there was a girl on the quest, named Thalia, who I had gained quite a fondness for. When I was drunk, my love for her seemed to flare tremendously, and I told her how I felt. She rejected me, saying that I had to kill Kronos and love wouldn't help me, and said that she had joined the Hunters of Artemis. I have this, _Hate_, for the gods now, for dragging me into this prophecy. I don't even want to be the child of the Great Prophecy. I will never be able to love, for I know for certain I will die at the end of this."

The Kraken seemed to stare into Percy's soul, then all of the sudden, his bright red flames for eyes turned a dark color of blue. The aura that surrounded him was no longer intimidating, but a sense of sadness. _Love is a dangerous thing, my child. It can make those who have sense, go insane. It can make an idealist, into a warlord. I loved once, a love I felt for my wife._

_Long ago, only a few hundred years after the creation of the universe, me and my family lived here, in R'lyeh. I had hundreds of children, many that are ancestors to the Giant Squid, sperm whales, and many others. My wife was my pride and joy, and I loved her dearly. The newly created sea king Pontus did not like the idea of monsters 'haunting' his oceans, so he asked his mother Gaea to help him destroy us. They came to our village and destroyed it, as well as most of my children._

_My wife helped save a few of my children, but she too was taken by the sea tyrant. I escaped with my children, and we stayed in hiding by freezing ourselves into icebergs in Antarctica._

_I thought that time would heal my heart, but it only seemed to injure it more. I woke again when the Titans were defeated. The newly appointed god Poseidon, had been given the sea as his domain. My heart, filled with hurt and anger, decided I would train the god to destroy Pontus._

_I trained him, and with the help of Oceanus we destroyed the primordial's kingdom. Poseidon, being still young and reckless, raped Pontus's weaker daughters, as well as his wife Thalassa._

_I let it happen, for I wanted Pontus to be full of hurt when he died. Therefore, it is most likely my fault why Poseidon is the way he is with women. I should have taught him the ways to be a good person, not only a powerful god. But I didn't, because I let my want for revenge control me. _

_I battled the primordial sea god, and we fought for months. Our quarrel caused the sea to become dangerous, and no one could travel by sailing. Many cities became poor from lack of trade, and thousands died simply from starvation. We also caused tsunamis, that swallowed countries whole._

_The world also had hundreds of earthquakes in that span of time, which made many cities fall, and caused many more people to die. By the time I killed Pontus, the world's population was only a third of what it was before the war._

_My want for revenge, is what caused millions of innocent people to die. When I killed my sworn enemy, I expected for a huge weight to be lifted off my shoulders. What I found however, was a weight that was ten times as heavy._

_This, is what love does to you Percy. It makes you unable to think, unable to do things properly. You may feel a great emptiness in your heart, but I will teach you how to use that and make yourself whole again. You should never let your emotions get the best of you. You must control your emotions, and let your own self control your actions._

Percy looked at the Kraken a different way now. He looked up into his blue eyes, and said, "Is it true I may never love?"

_That is for you to decide, and the other you have become infatuated with. Love can win wars, or can start one. When you love someone, you will be able to do everything and anything for that person. That can be very dangerous for someone of your importance. However, I will not drive your life Percy._

The Kraken's eyes turned back to a warm orange._ Poseidon has told me he has another son your age, is that correct?_

Percy grimaced, remembering his half brother who didn't seem too fond of him. "Yes, his name is Steven."

The Kraken hummed. _Yes, he was the one who brought the Master Bolt back to Olympus, as well as the Golden Fleece to save Camp Half Blood._

"Yeah, what about him?"

_When you stay at Camp Half Blood, you will stay at the Poseidon cabin with him. _

Percy immediately made a face of pain. "Why? I wanted to stay in my mother's-"

_Silence! _The Kraken's eyes turned to a blood red. _I am your master and you will do as I say. Athena may have helped you, but she is not your birth mother. Poseidon is your father whether you like it or not. Steven is your half brother, so you will sleep in the Poseidon cabin with him, because family is the most important thing you have in this world. Am I correct?_

"Yes, master," Percy said with venom in his voice.

The Kraken's eyes turned to slightly lighter shade of red. _Good. Our first training session will be tomorrow. Simply say 'I am here' when you are in any body of water, and I will teleport you to me. Goodbye Perseus._

Percy felt saw his surroundings change, until he in the lake at Camp Half Blood. He got out the pool of water, and realized it was the middle of the day. Chiron happened to be just walking out the Big House, when he saw Percy.

"Percy! How have you been?" the centaur asked.

"I've been fine Chiron, thanks."

Chiron seemed to shift uneasily on his hooves. "So, Annabeth told us our current predicament on Olympus, as well as how the quest is. She also told us, what went on with you."

Percy frowned. "Yeah, I guess I'm the big guy then."

"That you are, it would also appear that you are Poseidon's child. If it would be okay, I would love to learn how Athena-"

"I'd rather not. It's kind of personal," said the demigod.

Chiron nodded. "Very well. If you still wish to be in Athena's cabin, it's completely fine."

Percy bit his tongue out of resentment because of what he was about to say. "No, I think I will be sleeping in the Poseidon cabin."

The centaur looked surprised. "Okay then! I will get a shipment of clothes to your room very soon. You can go now if you'd like, and choose a bed. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

_Unlikely_, thought Percy as he dragged his feet towards the cabin.

Once Percy chose a bed farthest from Steven's, he put his bag underneath the bed, and started putting his items from his briefcase away.

He heard the door open. "Well, Chiron said that you'd be staying here now."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, it seems that I'm a son of Poseidon."

Steven sat on his bed. "Don't bullshit me. You knew full well that you were a son of Poseidon, being raised by the goddess of wisdom and all."

Percy smiled. "Is that bitterness I hear?"

"Yeah, I'm as bitter as a bar of dark fucking chocolate," said Steven with his voice dripping with envy.

Percy laughed. "Why? You have nothing to be bitter for. You have a nice life at Camp Half Blood, and have no problems. What is there to be bitter for?"

"I've had everything BUT and good life!" yelled Steven.

Percy resumed unpacking. "Try me."

"You wanna talk about how much of a nice life I've had Jackson?" asked his brother. "Okay, let's talk. While you were living it up on Olympus for your whole life, I was being traumatized at an orphanage in the slums in Brooklyn." Steven walked behind Percy until he was just a few inches from him. "Do you know what it's like to be molested every night by the nuns who watched us? How about being fucking forced to stripfor the head fucking priest? You think I'm the favorite child of Poseidon? You think he betrayed you? Look at me when I'm talking to you dammit!"

Percy turned around to see a man an inch shorter than himself, pure black, curly hair that hung just above his eyes, and sea green eyes. His lips were thin, and he had a scar on his bottom lip, on the left end. His eyes were bloodshot, with tears starting to leak out.

"When I came here, I was welcomed, and praised, and cared for. People looked up to me, and I was shown kindness for the first time in my life. Then _you_ came," said Steven with venom in his voice. "Suddenly I was forgotten, and no one cared for me anymore. Not even Annabeth talks to me as much these days."

Percy frowned. "You're being selfish. You want to be liked, and looked up to? The way you're acting is not worthy of that." Percy moved closer so he was a few inches from Steven's face. "And let me get something straight right now, I haven't been sitting on my ass, jerking off on Olympus my whole life. I've been busting my ass trying to prepare for a prophecy I want nothing to do with. So never, and I mean _never_ assume what I have and haven't been through. I'm sorry for what happened to you in that orphanage, but complaining about it won't change anything about the last. Trust me, I know."

Percy walked away from his half brother, and laid in his bed, armor and all.

When Percy woke up from his nap was when the horn for dinner was sounded. He sat up in his bed to see that he was in a puddle of sweat. I guess sleeping in armor does that to you.

He looked around the room to see that Steven was nowhere to be seen. The demigod stood up, and looked in the drawers closest in his bed to see Chiron had delivered his clothes.

Percy stripped down, and put on his Camp Half Blood t shirt, and the pair of blue jeans. The shirts were much bigger now, so Percy didn't rip them like he did when he first came to Camp Half Blood.

When Percy walked out the cabin, he saw that everyone was sitting down at their respective cabin's table.

He saw Steven sitting alone at the Poseidon table, picking at his food.

Percy also noticed a few tables from his was Zoe, sitting at the Artemis table, alone as well.

The demigod walked towards the ex lieutenant of the Hunt. He sat without any food, and said, "How have you been?"

Zoe looked up. She looked a bit better than the day before. The size of the bags under her eyes had decreased, and she looked healthy. "Not too good, but I could be worst."

"So everyone has treated you well?" asked Percy.

Zoe smirked. "They avoid me, but I would have it no other way. How have you been Percy?"

"Better, thank you for asking." Percy looked back over to Steven. "I think I should go eat. Listen, I was wondering if I could have you as a sparring partner, seeing as you're the only one in this damn camp that can give me a challenge. What do you think?"

Zoe smiled at him. "You're on Jackson."

Percy smiled widely, then walked to get his food. After he gave some food to the hearth in honor of Athena, he walked over to sit down with Stephen.

When he sat down, Steven looked up at his half brother. "What are you doing Jackson? I know Chiron would've let you stay in the Athena cabin, what are you trying to accomplish?"

Percy shrugged. "We're family. I've accepted it. Our dad might be a douche, but that doesn't change the fact we're brothers. We may have not gotten along before, but all siblings bicker."

Out of nowhere, Steven started to chuckle. "I know for a fact that you did not just come up with that. Whoever is training you at Atlantis, they sure have a way with words." Steven stood up, and said, "Okay brother, I'll play this game of yours."

***LINE BREAK***

Percy laid in his bed, unable to sleep.

"So brother, who is your trainer at Atlantis?" asked Steven.

"How do you even know about that?"

Steven stood up, and turned on the lamp beside his bed. "I go to dinner at Poseidon's castle every Sunday night, and I was there when Athena told him about you being trained there via Iris vision. Then, he ran about the castle, while Amphitrite nagged him. He said that he would have to contact his old teacher, blah blah blah. But I am interested about this teacher of yours."

Percy glanced towards the lake a few yards from the Poseidon cabin. "Why tell you, when I can show you? Follow me dear brother."

Percy and Steven snuck out their cabin, until they were hip deep in the lake's water. "Follow my lead," said Percy as he submerged himself fully.

He looked to Steven and said, "We are here."

He saw his surroundings change, until he was in the Kraken's room in R'lyeh. Steven looked around confused, until he set his eyes on the Kraken. He screamed in surprise and stumbled backwards. "Your tutor is fucking Cthulhu?"

The Kraken groaned. _You will not use such profanity in my realm. And I am most definitely not Cthulhu. That idiot Lovecraft had a dream about me once when he was sailing atop my realm. That blasted story makes me seem like a bloodthirsty alien or something. _

"Wow, okay that's new. A monster that speaks ancient Greek, who turns out to be the inspiration to Cthulhu." Adopting the Greek language, Steven said, "I'm sorry if I offended you, Mr…"

_You may call me Master, but many call me the Kraken._

"Master Kraken, cool. Well Percy, it's been an experience. I'll just see you guys later-"

The Kraken's eyes flared. _Why don't you join us in our training, Steven? You will be a crucial part of the battle against Kronos, so you may need all skills that you can get. _

Steven made a face of surprise. "Me? I'm not the one of the Prophecy. Percy is the one that needs the training-"

_Enough with the selfless talk. You need training as much as your brother. You may have grasped the concept of your powers with the sea, but you are still but a novice. And you training along with Percy may help him, as he needs a training partner. _The Kraken's eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter. _Yes, I see much potential in you._

Steven looked at Percy looking for an answer. "Hey, we're brothers aren't we?"

Steven smiled. "That we are."

***LINE BREAK***

It had been a long day for Percy.

A few hours after Stephen was introduced to the Kraken, their training had begun.

They spent a few hours before for Percy to explain his early life tragedy to his brother, as well as the training Percy had been given by Athena.

After that, the two brothers seemed to be closer than before.

The first actual lesson the Kraken had given the two was how to command the currents of the sea. This was something both children did not know how to do, but it was fairly easy to learn. It wasn't very useful either, for it was usually only used to accelerate the speed that one could travel underwater. The only reason the Kraken brought this up was because it was an easy transition into learning how to control the sea.

Their next lesson however, was much more of a challenge.

"I can't do it!" yelled Percy in defeat.

The Kraken sat on the beach on a random island in the middle of the Pacific. He was much larger than Percy thought, taking up more than one hundred yards of space on the beach for his bottom. _Perseus, you must focus. Think of something you care deeply about, and use that concentration to help you do what you want the water to do. Anything that will make you want to move this water. Steven, perhaps you can help your brother. How did you learn to use the water to your needs? _

Steven stood up, raised his hand, and with some strain made a ball of water rise from the ocean. After holding it for a few seconds, he let go of it. He breathed in and out heavily with sweat dripping down his face. "I'm not the best at it, but I just think of a certain thought, and think about it with all my might. I then use that concentration and channel it to move the water. You can call it an anchor of sorts."

Remember that, it will be important later.

_Very good. And what is this anchor?_

"Well, it has to be something that you care a lot about, something that you would do anything for."

The Kraken seemed to chuckle as his eyes turned green. _A good dictionary definition, but I wanted to know what this anchor of yours was. _

Steven shifted uneasily. "Um, it's kinda personal-"

The Kraken's eyes turned to light red. _I said there is no hiding anything in this realm, and you are breaking that rule._

Steven gulped. "Well, Annabeth."

The Kraken's eyes turned to a warm orange color. _Why? _

Steven blushed. "Well, I thought about something I wanted with all my heart, and what I want with all my heart is for Annabeth to think of me highly. I want nothing more than to have Annabeth think of me the same way I think of her."

_And I may have ruined that, _Percy thought.

The Kraken sat for a few moments. _Very good Steven. I hope that this has helped you Percy. Our next session will be tomorrow. For the rest of the day, I expect you to be thinking of what your anchor can be Percy. _With that, the Kraken teleported them to the lake at Camp Half Blood.

The two brothers bid farewell to one another, and Percy went to the arena.

He had his spear, hacking at a training dummy.

_What do I want with all my heart? _Percy thought.

He immediately thought of how much he wanted his mother to be alive. He had been haunted by her death for years, and he cried often because of how much he wanted her to be with him. Percy would have wanted nothing but to live a normal life with his mother. If he would've lived a normal mortal life with his mother, he would be much happier than he was now.

Percy stopped attacking the dummy, and poured all water that was out of the bottle he was drinking out of. The demigod looked at the newly made puddle, and thought of his mother.

He thought about how much he longed for her to be alive, and for him to be with her. Then, still concentrating on her, he thought of the water rising.

However, nothing happened.

Percy sighed in defeat. What did he want more than to be with his mother?

Perhaps since he had seen his mother recently, the longing he once felt for his mother was no more. It was also unfair to Athena, he would want to live a normal life with his mother? No he wouldn't. He loved Athena, perhaps as much as his mother, and he wouldn't trade that kind of love for anything.

What else then?

"That's a frightening puddle of water."

Percy turned around to see Zoe dressed in leather garbs, with a dull edged short sword in her hand. The demigod sighed. "I sure wish I could make it that. I've had no luck all day."

Zoe shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't help you there. But I have decided to take you up on your duel."

Percy smiled, then grabbed a dull edged longsword from a nearby rack. "I must warn you, I'm more of a spear person."

"And I'm more of a hunting knife person, but you don't see me complaining. Raise your sword."

Percy raised his sword, as he and Zoe began to circle one another.

The ex huntress struck first, aiming for Percy's right hip. The demigod danced backwards, and jabbed quickly at Zoe's chest. She flicked the sword away with such force that Percy's sword flew out his hand. Zoe quickly pressed the tip of her sword against his throat. "Yield."

Percy smirked. "So much for a competitive match. How fast was that?"

Zoe said nothing, but only gestured to the demigod's sword lying in the dirt. Percy pushed away the sword pressed to his neck, and picked up his sword.

The two took their stances again, and they began to circle one another. Percy stared into Zoe's eyes as she stared into his. Her black eyes seemed to captivate him, and he felt lost in them. All of the sudden, she winked at him.

The demigod blinked suddenly from surprise, then he was on the floor with a sword pressed to his throat again. "Yield."

"You cheated," said Percy shoving away the blade with a sudden flare of anger.

Zoe smirked. "There are no rules in war. Get up, you don't expect to defeat Kronos with falling on your behind again and again, do you?"

Percy growled as he once again picked up his blade. Instead of waiting, the demigod struck at his opponent with no warning.

Zoe blocked the hit, but stumbled backwards from the impact. Percy showed no mercy, striking at Zoe again and again. The ex hunter blocked all the attacks from sheer instinct, and took advantage of Percy's recklessness by sweeping at his legs with her sword. The demigod fell on his back, but rolled backwards quickly. He rose to his feet as he began to defend from Zoe's new flurry of attacks.

One attack that Zoe threw at Percy was a sloppy slice at his left arm. Percy parried it easily, then followed with a stronger stab than he intended at the midsection. Zoe knocked it aside at the last moment. Due to the force he had put behind the jab, Percy's weapon was once again knocked from his hand. Again, a sword was pressed against Percy's throat. "Yield."

Percy grunted in frustration. "Why can't I beat you? I've never lost a duel in my life before this."

"You have forgotten defense," said Zoe. "You're too used to fighting monsters who you can defeat with sheer strength and aggression. You're a more reckless fighter than ever before. I also have a few hundred more years of experience than you."

Percy sighed. "I need to get better, I need to become perfect. Will you spar with me everyday until I do?"

Zoe smiled. "Of course."

***LINE BREAK***

The two sparred for a few hours, and Percy felt a bit more confident. He had won a few matches, but he still had a lot more losses, which meant he still had a long way to go.

Currently, the two were wandering on the beach north of Camp Half Blood, giving each other company.

Zoe gave Percy many recounts of her favorite times in the Hunt, and Percy told Zoe many of his stories about his training with Athena.

The champion of Athena was currently telling of the time he slew Medusa, and gained her ability to turn living things to stone. "-so I bring the head to my mom, then she gouges her eye out. So I'm like, 'Mom, what are you doing with that eye?' She doesn't say anything, but instead puts the thing into a blender, and makes it into a damn smoothie! She hands it to me, and is like, 'Drink this, and it will give you some cool powers and whatnot.' My mom's never been wrong before, so I drank it. Then I got Medusa vision. That's why my eyes are this color."

Zoe looked impressed. "I thought there would be a simpler story for why your eyes were that color. At least I know how you got the whole 'turn things to stone' thing."

"Well, eyes tell a lot about a person. For example with yours-" Percy's sentence was cut off by a large stomp in the distance. "What was that?"

The ex lieutenant looked around, worried. "I don't know, but I hope it's friendly. We don't have our weapons with us."

She spoke the truth, for Percy had left his bookbag in his cabin, filled with his spear and armor. In Zoe's case, she left her bow in the Camp's armory.

"Yeah," Percy started. "I can almost guarantee it is not friendly."

As soon as he said that, a large figure appeared in the distance. It was about 8 feet tall, had a muscular human torso, and a large bulls head.

Percy sighed. "Of course it's the minotaur. Split up, bait his attacks, and dodge them. He's too much of an idiot to understand the simplest of strategy, so it shouldn't be too hard to trick him."

Zoe nodded, and she went right, while Percy bolted left.

Smelling the stronger scent, the monster ran after Percy. The minotaur was a lot faster than Percy anticipated, so when the demigod rolled out the way, he felt the wind of the monster rush past him.

The minotaur had a lot of momentum going, so when he missed Percy he rammed his head straight into an oak tree on grassy part beside the beach. Percy took this opportunity to rush after the monster, and jump on his back.

The champion of Athena had no clue what he was doing, but he decided that he might as well go with it. He grabbed the minotaur's horns, and started to yank it side to side. The monster, not being the sharpest knife in the drawer, didn't seem to realize that a demigod was on his back, so he continued the attack. Since Percy was not in his line of sight, he rushed after Zoe.

Percy yanked the creature's horns to the right, ramming him straight into a boulder. The hit almost sent Percy flying off the minotaur's back, but he hung on by grabbing to the beast's slimy eyelashes. This action seemed to upset the monster, for it began to toss its head back and forth, as well has swiping at Percy blindly.

The demigod began to punch the minotaur's right eye, making it red and tear up. Percy then grabbed the giant, gooey eyeball with two hands, and began to twist it with all his might, trying to rip the eye out. The monster roared in pain, and swung a clean shot that hit Percy, and made him fly off the minotaur.

Percy landed a few feet from the ocean, as the minotaur started to claw at its injured eyeball.

Zoe rushed to Percy. "Get up get up get up, now is not the time to be doing this."

The hit left Percy nauseous, and his vision was cloudy. He tried to get up, but instead vomited on the floor. In the corner of his eye, he saw the minotaur look at the pair, and begin to charge towards them.

The demigod tried to warn Zoe, but couldn't find his words as he struggled to breathe.

He needed to save Zoe.

The minotaur was only a few dozen yards from them. Zoe was still unaware of this, and was still trying to help Percy.

Help Zoe.

The minotaur was less than ten feet from them. Percy could see the white of its eyes. Zoe realized it then, but it was too late to attempt to dodge.

Percy looked towards the ocean, and thought of Zoe.

The last thing he heard was the sound of splashing, a screech from the minotaur, and Zoe screaming.

Then he blacked out.

**Okay, so I came back from the UK yesterday.**

**And let me just say one thing, I don't know what's worst, TSA or Border Security.**

**All of you know how TSA is, but let me just tell you about Border Security real quick.**

**So we got off the plane (which was a 8 hour flight) and got on a bus to take us to the actual terminal. The bus was filled, and we had to stay in that damn bus for thirty minutes, which should've been a five minute drive.**

**After that, we went through security, where they make sure if you're a citizen, resident, or visitor. The problem with that was there were problems with the computers, so there were only two or three people attending to a line of about 150+ passengers who just got off the plane. So after an hour of staying in line, we finally got through and we were able to get our luggage. We should be able to leave now, right?**

**Wrong.**

**For some reason, they made us go through another line after baggage claim, which only had about three people attending to the same group of 150+ passengers. So another hour passed and we get to the front. Guess what they did?**

**They took our passports, and made sure the pictures looked like us.**

**Not even kidding. They literally put the passport photo next to our faces, to see if they were really pictures of us.**

**Talk about a waste of time.**

**Anyway, I'm writing this author's note super late because I'm still on UK time, so I'm sorry if there were any typos. I did read over this chapter, but I may have missed something.**

**Champion of Wisdom is M rated now, which is a pretty weird feeling, but it's cool. I have no boundaries now! I can cuss and write about sex without punishment! I also changed the story cover, which I think is pretty cool. I actually did some photoshop to make the cape and helmet blue, but that's about it. I tried giving the spear a green aura but it wouldn't work. But it's sexy, isn't it?**

**So this was a filler chapter again, but hopefully it was pretty enjoying. I find it pretty ironic that the Kraken is training Perseus Jackson, who is named after the Greek hero Perseus, who killed the Kraken's son. I didn't realize that until now.**

**I have been thinking about using Cthulhu in this story for a while, and I'm glad I'm able to bring him to you guys. Like he explained, this isn't really Cthulhu, but only the monster that inspired him.**

**I also really want to build a bond with Steven and Percy, so hopefully their friendship isn't aggravating you guys. I know a lot of the time there is a OC as a main character people are usually turned off, but I like the storyline I'm going to have between the two.**

**Review time!**

**SilentSniper05- "well, your story is great for just being your first or second? even anaklumos had to start somewhere and his story has had 4 years to get that popular maby more"**

**Thanks man, I really appreciate it. Hey, maybe if I write a couple more stories and one seems to blow up, I'll get all those crazy favs and follows for all my stories.**

**Youdontseethis- "Hahaha, why would anyone think to ch... oh, that one thing, that some love goddess made Percy do... right…"**

**Yep, I kinda forgot about the Eros chapter too.**

**robert. cheng.5682- can't wait for your next chapter and when zoe and percy get together! I love your sass, and author inserts, they're hilarious when you talk to the readers. keep updating please!**

**Thanks for your compliments, it flatters me. It might take a little while for Percy and Zoe to get together, but it will be worth it. I'm probably gonna make them go through some life changing shit first. Cause I'm cool like that.**

**That's all for this chapter of Champion of Wisdom. I'm probably gonna update Throne of Want next, and that should be up by the weekend's end. As for Champion of Wisdom, I don't really know. I'll try to get that done next week as well. This is Soap signing off.**


	14. Chapter XIV

**I do not own PJO or HOO and I never will.**

Percy opened his left eye, to find that for some reason his right eye wouldn't open. He touched it with his bruised hand, to find that it was swollen shut. He looked around, and realized he was in the Apollo cabin. He sat up in his bed, and groaned as pain flared through the entire left side of his body. He looked under his shirt to find that his upper torso was extremely bandaged.

The demigod stood up, ignoring the great of soreness he felt in his legs, and walked into the sleeping quarters of the Apollo demigods.

No one was there, and the sun was still out, which meant that it must've been the training hour. Percy limped to the door, and opened it to be blinded by the sun's rays. He shielded his left eye, while still holding on to the left side of his torso, and walked towards the Big House.

His presumptions were true, for he heard the yells of pain, and triumph coming from the practice arena. He saw the Athena cabin's blinds hanging open, with the children in there with books glued to their faces.

Percy finally made it to the Big House, and opened the door. "Chiron?" he croaked.

"Yes, I'm coming Percy!" Chiron yelled from the back of the house. He rolled into the room in his wheelchair form. "Hello Percy. Are you alright?"

Percy smiled as he sat down into a chair. "Well, other than the fact I can only see out of one eye, and my whole left side hurts, yeah."

Chiron smiled as well. "Very good. Zoe told us what happened. She said you were able to control water."

"It would appear that would be the case," Percy said. "It just kind of happened out of instinct. Hey, by any chance, do you have a bottle of water?"

The man nodded, and wheeled himself out the room. In the other room, he yelled, "I would like to know more about this Minotaur situation. Zoe said that he approached you two while on the beach surrounding the top of the camp, but that part is still protected from Thalia's tree. Monsters shouldn't be able to get in there." He came back into the room, and put a bottle of water on the table next to Percy. "There you go."

Percy felt a pang of hurt in his heart when he heard Thalia's name. "Maybe we've been asking the wrong question. Instead of asking 'How are monsters getting in the camp?' we should be asking, 'Are monsters getting into the camp?'"

Chiron gave a confused look. "What do you mean? We already know the answer to that question. Clearly you should know the answer as well."

The son of Poseidon opened the bottle of water, and swallowed a gulp-full. Immediately, the pain in his left side went down, and the swelling in his eye went down. Now, he could see a line of vision on his left side. "The barrier hasn't failed before, has it?"

"Only when Thalia's tree was poisoned, but after Clarisse brought back the Fleece, all went back to normal."

Percy took another swig of water. He could now see clearly, but it was foggy. "Exactly, and the Fleece is still here, isn't it?" Chiron nodded. "Therefore, maybe the monsters aren't coming from outside the camp, but inside of it."

Chiron digested everything Percy told him. "Are you saying that monsters are somehow hiding inside the camp?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm not saying anything until I go see what's going on at that beach. I'll be back soon," Percy said walking towards the door.

"Wait, you're injured!"

The demigod gulped the rest of the water down, and tossed it at the centaur, who caught it. "Not anymore," said Percy with a perfect eyesight now.

He walked out the cabin, to see Zoe dragging Lee Fletcher by the ear, towards his own cabin.

"You mean to tell me that you left your patient here? Alone? Get in there and watch him you idiot," Zoe said, shoving Lee towards his door.

The counselor of the Apollo cabin walked through the door, and a few seconds later ran out with a scared look on his face. "He's not there."

Percy smiled, and hid behind one of the pillars holding the Big House up. He was gonna want to see this.

Zoe grabbed the poor counselor by the collar of his orange t-shirt. "You idiotic boy! He's probably broken the rest of his damn ribs by now. Don't just stand there, go and find him!"

Lee turned and ran, gods knows where.

Percy walked behind Zoe, who was massaging her temples in annoyance. "Looking for me?"

Zoe turned around, and slapped Percy across the face. Immediately after that, she said, "Yes I was, where were you?"

Percy smiled. "In the Big House."

"You should have waited until someone came to check on you. You could have really hurt yourself even worst. You should've-"

"You should've not slapped me, you could have hurt yourself," Percy said with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "Come on, were gonna go see where that Minotaur came from."

Zoe looked like she wanted to argue more, but she eventually stormed off towards the forest, mumbling. Percy laughed to himself and ran after her.

***LINE BREAK***

Steven thrusted forward with a dull sword, only for Clarisse to parry the blow easily. The daughter of Ares swung a feint towards the neck of Steven, only for him to duck under it and elbow Clarisse in the gut. She stumbled back, and then the tip of the sword poked at her throat.

The son of Poseidon smiled. "Were even now Clarisse."

She grunted in annoyance and shoved the blade away. "Yeah whatever, pretty boy. We'll see who wins this next one."

The two took their stances again, only for a voice to be heard yelling. "Clarisse, its Chris. He said he remembers what happened."

The pair looked at each other, then bolted towards the Big House. He and Clarisse walked in to see Chris Rodriguez, with large black bags under his eyes. Talking about his eyes, his pupils were like tiny dots, and he had a crazed look in them. "I remember."

Clarisse kneeled next to him, and held his hand. "What is it Chris? What is it that you remember?"

Chris continued to stare at the floor, blankly. "I-I remember…Luke. The Ghost King told me, that I and Luke would…destroy Camp Half Blood from the inside out. He had me in that maze, gods knows how long." He then grabbed Clarisse's arm violently. "Luke approaches. Thousands of monsters at his command. Those eyes…oh those eyes…" The grip that he had Clarisse's arm went limp, and he sat shivering in his seat.

Chiron put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Come on buddy. Let's get you back to bed." He led Chris down to the basement, and appeared back in the meeting room a few minutes later. "I fear Percy is right."

Steven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He said that he thinks that monsters haven't been coming from outside the camp, but from within its borders. I fear that an entrance to the Labyrinth is inside our camp."

"Wait, where is Percy?" asked Clarisse.

Chiron groaned. "He's where the Minotaur attacked him. He's looking to see-"

Steven didn't hear the rest, because he ran out the Big House and bolted towards the forest.

***LINE BREAK***

Percy walked along the beach with Zoe to his left, approaching where they had seen the Minotaur when it attacked them.

Zoe had told Percy all that had happened when he passed out. She said that Percy had truly controlled water, and he had formed a water spear of sorts to kill the beast. During hearing this, Percy realized that he must've found his anchor if he was able to control water. Did he want to save Zoe so bad, that it became his anchor?

Percy looked at the ocean and tried to make any sort of disruption by thinking of when he saved Zoe. Nothing.

He shook his head with a large sigh as the two approached the location where they spotted the Minotaur. The footprints were gone, most likely from the high tide of the sea.

"Do you see anything?" asked Percy.

Zoe didn't speak for a few seconds, until her eyes stopped on a large rock. "What is that?"

Percy saw it too. It looked like this boulder was shimmering, and its image distorted, like the road from far away on a hot day. "That is some rather strong Mist, if it can even hide its true nature from us."

The ex-hunter nodded, and began to walk slowly to the rock. The closer the two got to the boulder, the clearer it began. Finally, when they were two feet from it they saw a delta symbol implanted on the surface of it.

"This is an entrance to the Labyrinth," said Zoe.

Percy looked at her shocked, "Really? How do you know?"

Zoe grinned. "The hunters have walked across all states about a dozen times each, I think I know a Labyrinth entrance when I see one," she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Percy put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry for asking a question, meanie." The demigod looked at the delta symbol again, and placed his hand on it gently. The boulder slid back, revealing a descending staircase to the maze itself. "Well, this is definitely where they've been coming from."

Zoe looked down into the descending abyss. "How can we keep monsters from coming up here?"

"I don't really know, maybe if I-" Percy started.

"Maybe if you do nothing," said Steven with Riptide in his hand.

The second she saw it, she scowled. "Where did you get that?"

Steven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where did you find my blade?"

Steven looked at the sword with a puzzled look on my face. "Your blade? Chiron gave this to me. He said that it was of the sea, therefore I was the rightful owner of it."

Zoe frowned. "Your mentor told you wrong. That blade was stolen from me, from a disgusting male long ago. It is the reason I am the way I am today. When Anaklusmos was taken from me, I was disowned and thrown away like trash. Then Artemis found me, and showed me the way of the hunters. So, naturally when I see something that has caused me as much pain as that did, I'm usually not pleased to be introduced to it again."

Steven looked at the sword, then capped it. He handed it to Zoe, who grabbed it carefully. "Here, take it. You've protected my brother from much, so I trust your words if you say Riptide is yours."

Zoe looked at the blade, back at Steven, then walked off towards camp.

"Pleasant meeting," said Steven smirking at his brother.

Percy smiled. "That was noble of you. She thinks differently of you now."

Steven waved it off. "Whatever, it's nothing. Now, if you'd close that Hades forsaken door to the death maze, it'd make everyone happy."

Percy complied, and touched the delta sign again, making the rock slide back over the hole. "Is that the only reason you came here, to accidently give away your best weapon?"

"No, actually it's not. It's about Chris. He's awake."

Percy's eyes widened. "What did he say?"

Steven sighed and scratched the scalp of his head. "Apparently he had travelled in the Labyrinth for a while, so that might explain why he's gone loco. He said that Luke was leading an army of monsters to attack Camp Half Blood, coming from the Labyrinth. He also mentioned something about the ghost king, and something about eyes."

"He's going to attack Camp Half Blood? Isn't there going to be less demigods here than normal, since the winter break ending?" Percy asked.

Steven shook his head. "He won't do it during the school year. You can probably estimate how many people are in camp now, right? Probably, 200 to 300. Well, take a quarter of that and that's the number of campers during school. He's going to attack the camp to kill demigods. Therefore, he'll wait until there's the most amount of campers here."

"How is he even going to get here? The Labyrinth travels underneath the whole of America, how are they going to magically come here?"

"Well, sadly many of the cabin leaders have been suspecting that there are many spies among our own. Other than that however, I have no clue how they think they can get to this one entrance out of thousands."

Percy pointed towards camp. "Maybe that's why Chris was in the Labyrinth in the first place. Maybe they send one dummy at a time to try to find the doorway here. There may be hundreds of others looking at this second. We have to question him more."

Steven shook his head. "He's gone mental Perce. He won't even acknowledge your existence if you try to start talking to him. He'll talk when he wants to."

Percy sighed in defeat. "When do the campers who's leaving, go home?"

"They usually leave a few days before school starts, so Chiron has scheduled pickup from the camp tomorrow."

"Great," said Percy.

"Should we tell the camp before they leave?" asked Steven.

Percy shook his head. "No, if we tell them then that's the rest of the school year for the spies to relay the information to Kronos. We'll tell them when they come back, and we're sure of what we're talking about."

Steven smirked. "Enough of the negative, I wanna hear about this occurrence with the Minotaur and the water spike."

"Soon. I'll tell both you and master when our training begins."

"Fair enough," said Steven. "Come on, help me find a new sword."

***LINE BREAK***

The Kraken and Steven listened intently as Percy explained the encounter with the Minotaur in great detail. When he finished with the story, the Kraken was nodding with warm orange eyes. _You have found your anchor Percy._

Percy shook his head. "I don't believe so Master, I tried to control water after the incident, and thought about when I saved Zoe, but it didn't work."

The Kraken shook his head. _You misunderstand again. You must search within yourself and find out what drives you. If you really think that saving Zoe is your anchor, then you are much dumber than you should be. I believe your anchor is similar to Steven's._

Percy looked at his half-brother in confusion, then it hit him. "Zoe herself."

The Kraken hummed in satisfaction. _Very good, child._

Percy looked at the floor. "Does this mean, that I am in love with her?"

_It would appear so, Percy._

Steven sucked his teeth while shaking his head. "Not a good idea bro. She was like, the biggest man hater not even a week ago. If Percy falls in love with someone else, does that person become his anchor?"

_It's possible, but very unlikely. Love is something that takes a long while to forget. It is not very often when you find a person you would do anything for._

Percy bit his tongue. "What about…Thalia?"

The Kraken hummed again. _It's very possible that she could be an anchor as well to you. However, the thing is, is that the less or more you feel about someone affects the strength of that anchor. Since you have almost gotten over Thalia, that anchor could be very weak, or not there at all._

Percy shook his head and tried to put all these new realizations to the back of his mind. "Alright, I found my anchor. Can I try this out?"

The Kraken nodded, then they were teleported to the shore of the same island they were training on the day before. _I'm not going to tell you what to do. You killed the Minotaur with your abilities, you should be able to do it yourself._

Percy nodded, then took a deep breath. He held his hand up, and begin to erase his minds of all thoughts. Then, he closed his eyes and imagined Zoe. An imaginary picture appeared in his mind, of her flawless face.

The picture was perfect, down to the small dimple that appeared on her left cheek. Her volcanic rock eyes were beaming with confidence and extravagance. Her thin but full lips were curled into a beautiful closed smile, and he could imagine her smell of pine trees.

Still thinking of her, Percy opened his eyes, and with all the concentration he put into making the mental image of Zoe, he poured it into wanting to make a ball of water. He felt a slight tug at his gut, and then the water began to ripple. After a few seconds of concentrating, a sphere of water floated above the ocean. A few seconds passed, then Percy let go of his control of the water. He dropped to a knee and began to breathe heavily with sweat dripping down his face and neck.

The Kraken's eyes turned green as he hummed loudly. _Fantastic! You did it Perseus!_

Steven walked over and clapped Percy on the shoulder. "Good job, man."

Percy grinned happily and stood to his feet. "Thanks."

_Now, _the Kraken said, rising to his webbed feet. _The real fun begins._

***LINE BREAK***

Steven sat next to Thalia's tree as he watched his camp-mates drive away from Camp Half Blood. He had a slight headache, still not completely recovered from the training he and Percy went through the day before with water control. Ever since he joined camp three years before, he's hated seeing his friends leave. A few people shed tears, some said heartfelt goodbyes, and some simply left without a word. But he didn't care. He loved them all like family.

After being in that gods damned orphanage for all those years, he came here, and he was welcomed like an equal. Something people never did.

His mind drifted to the fateful day he escaped that orphanage.

_Steven was sitting at a table with his tutor, Ms. Patchett. He hated Ms. Patchett._

_Ms. Patchett was different from the other tutors, nuns, headmaster, etc. But Steven still hated her just like he did everyone else in that place. How was she different you ask? She hadn't touched Steven._

_He hadn't been touched in a few years since he became what the headmaster called, "unclean." When he hit puberty, and started to grow hair in his genital area, they had left him alone. But they still treated him like shit, and would still discipline him with the paddle._

_Ms. Patchett hadn't sent Steven to the Headmaster for disciplining yet either, but she still acted like a cunt._

_This day she was acting particularly bitchy for some reason. Steven thought it was because she was in her special week of the month._

"Steven, I'm leaving," said a sweet voice behind him.

Steven was drawn out of his daydream, turned around and saw Annabeth with a white t-shirt and jeans on. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, but she still looked beautiful in Steven's eyes. "So soon? Is your dad already here?"

Annabeth nodded and pointed to a white sedan with a middle aged man in the driver's seat. "Yep." She walked up to Steven and gave him a hug. "Be safe, okay? I'll be seriously pissed if I find out you die while I'm gone."

The son of Poseidon nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." When she pulled away, Steven realized he couldn't contain himself any longer. "Annabeth, I know this is a super bad time to be saying this, but I need to tell you something."

The blonde girl smiled delightfully. "You can tell me anything Steven."

"It's about Chris. He started talking."

Annabeth frowned and looked disappointed, but then raised an eyebrow in interest. "What did he say?"

"He said he was in the Labyrinth, and that Luke was raising an army to destroy Camp Half Blood. After this happened, Zoe, Percy, and I found an entrance to the Labyrinth on the beach north of camp. That's definitely where the monsters have been coming from," said Steven.

"What did Chiron say?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, he said he agreed with me and Percy, in deciding not to tell anyone until next summer. Luke wouldn't attack unless he knew he could kill as many demigods as possible."

Annabeth still had a slight sign of hurt in her face whenever Steven talked about Luke so harshly, something he despised. She said, "Yeah, most probably." She looked at her car. "I don't think it's smart for me to go home, things sound grim with this Labyrinth situation. We need as many people looking for ways to safeguard this entrance as possible. It also wouldn't hurt having the counselor of the Athena cabin here researching it."

Steven wanted to say, 'Yes! Please stay, I'm pretty depressed every time I don't see you!' But instead, he said, "No, its fine. It's January, and next school break is during summer, you can relax for a few months."

Annabeth laughed. "Relax? You must be as crazy as Kronos himself if you think I'm going back home to relax."

"Listen, I'm telling you we're fine. The only counselors that are leaving are you and Katie. I know how much you care about school, and getting a good education so you can go to college. Go, we'll be fine."

Annabeth looked towards the cabins one more time, then sighed. "You're probably the only person who could talk me out of this." She kissed Steven on the forehead. "Be safe." Then, she walked off towards her car.

Steven stood there, grinning like a love struck fool.

***LINE BREAK***

Percy ducked underneath Zoe's overhead swipe, and elbowed her in the gut, and put the edge of his sword to her throat. He laughed triumphantly. "Finally! Holy shit that took forever. What's my record now?"

Zoe pushed the blade away and began to unstrap her armor. "I think it's around 8-14."

Percy frowned when he heard that. "I'm not stopping until I pass you."

Zoe smiled. "Good, at this rate you'll pass me a few years after Kronos is dead. "

"I hope your joking."

"Of course I am!" Zoe said.

Percy began to take off his armor. "I still don't believe you when you say the hunters have a sense of humor."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Lady Artemis is actually very funny."

Percy looked surprised. "Really? That's very surprising."

The lunch horn blew throughout the camp. The two walked to the dining area, to find about a quarter of what the camp used to be. Not only that, but there were only three tables and people from all cabins were sitting together.

Percy picked a table with the fewest people sitting in it. He burnt sacrifices to his mother, and sat down across from Zoe. In the distance he could see Steven walking out of the lake with no shirt on. He saw Percy, then put on his shirt and ran to their table.

He quickly burnt a sacrifice to Poseidon, and noticed that there was no room next to Percy, but there was next to Zoe.

"Oh, what a predicament I have found myself in," said Steven looking at Percy for help.

Percy stood up and grabbed his tray. "Here Zoe, you can have my-"

"No, I'll manage," she said gesturing for Steven to sit down.

He looked at her sheepishly, and sat down slowly. "So, see how many people there are now?" he asked Percy.

Percy looked at the other tables, and made some observations. Almost all the Ares children were still at Camp, as well as the Hermes cabin. None of the Demeter cabin remained, and a few children from the Aphrodite and Athena cabin remained. About half of the Hephaestus and Apollo cabin remained. He relayed this info to Steven.

"Well," he started. "The Ares cabin as well as Hermes' children all got expelled from their schools, and the rest in the Hermes cabin still haven't been claimed, and they don't have anyone to go back home to. The only people that haven't left from the other cabins, are the older children, like the counselors and such."

Percy nodded. "I'm guessing that they're staying because their scents are probably the strongest?"

"Yeah, basically."

"So," Percy started. "The only counselors that left were Annabeth and Katie, right?"

Steven shook his head. "Silena didn't show up to camp at all this winter break because she went on vacation with her grandparents."

Percy gave a confused look. "Who's cabin is she the counselor of? I don't really know any demigods that can go on vacation when they please."

"Aphrodite. She's the oldest child of their cabin, and Drew is the temporary counselor while she's away. I asked her the same thing about the vacation, and she just said that she was able to manipulate the types of monsters found in the wild."

Percy nodded his head, impressed. He would need to talk to this daughter of Aphrodite. "Interesting. Oh Steven, by any chance did you ever get another sword?" Percy asked, glancing at Zoe nervously.

Steven cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, no. I was going to ask Father if he would supply me with a new one tomorrow at dinner."

Zoe stood up suddenly, startling both boys since she'd shown no interest in their conversation. "No need," she said handing Riptide back to Steven. "You will need this sword in the near future, so I will not allow my selfish wants outweigh your needs."

Steven offered it back to her. "No, it's yours. You should have it-"

"No, it is not mine anymore. It's yours. Plus, I've grown clunky with the sword," she said, walking towards her cabin.

Percy scoffed. "Clunky? Sure doesn't seem like she's clunky everytime she beats my ass at swordfighting."

Steven looked over his shoulder, and waited until Zoe was inside the Artemis cabin. When she was, he turned around and said quietly, "Listen Perce, I've been meaning to tell you something. I don't know how this whole you and Zoe thing is gonna work. I mean, she's hundreds of years old, while your just turning 15 this summer. Your practically a child in her mind. How about the fact that she not only was in the hunt, but the lieutenant of the damn thing? If you thought Thalia's rejection was bad, I don't even wanna think what this one would turn to."

Percy sighed as he heard his half-brother echo his thoughts. "I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. We've spent so much time together, I guess I've kinda fallen for her. What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just fall in love with someone else. You heard Master, he said one of the hardest things to do is change your anchor."

Steven shrugged. "Maybe you don't have to change your anchor, just get someone to soothe your want for love."

Percy gave a dissapointed face. "Are you telling me I should get a fuck-buddy?"

"I'm not telling you anything, I'm just giving advice. Listen man, you saw how many girls there were this winter break, right? Well, there's probably 50 more that are like Silena and just didn't show up to camp this winter. Some of them are smoking hot, and their racks?" Steven whistled with his hands cupped around the air in front of his chest.

Percy laughed, and a comfortable silence enveloped the two. Then, Percy broke it. "I couldn't, I would be betraying-"

"Please do not tell me you would be betraying Zoe. She's never had a boyfriend before, and she's had the woman who practically started feminism as a mother figure for hundreds of years. I doubt she would care if you got a girlfriend."

Percy still wasn't convinced. "It wouldn't be fair for the girl. I would be her boyfriend, and in love with another girl."

Steven stood up. "Percy, you've driven yourself into that shady part of town. It's your choice whether to take that left turn and go back home, or you can start doing donuts in the street in front of a crackhouse full of gang members." He crouched by Percy. "I know how depressed I get when I think about Annabeth, I don't want you feeling the same about a girl that it might never work out with."

He walked off, leaving Percy to his thoughts.

**This chapter actually took a long ass time to write, for the main reason of getting back into school. Its been pretty busy, but it shouldn't stop me from writing. Maybe only slow down the frequency of the updates.**

**Thank you guys so fucking much for 1000 followers. I was so happy when I got that email for that 1000th follow, I literally shouted out in joy. I can't believe that 1000 people wanted to keep up with my story, but it's a reality. Thank you guys so much.**

**I'm also approaching 800 favs, and we just surpassed 400 reviews, so once again, thank you.**

**Thank you guys with all the kind comments from my Author's Note from Friday, it warms my heart that I know I have readers that will support my decisions, and not judge me for them.**

**Many people pointed out in my last ACTUAL chapter that M rated stories technically couldn't post graphic sexual themes, according to the Terms and Conditions. I know that, because I actually read the Terms when I read both my stories. That's why I don't keep Author's Note chapters up on my stories, because I know it's against the Terms. I will say however, if I ever do decide to post a chapter with strong sexual content, I will do it without a second thought. I will because at least half of the M stories on this website has had sex in them, and a quarter of them are literally sex stories. That's the last time I'll say anything about that.**

**Review time ladies and gents!**

**TheMasterTrident13- "****Story's going real well and I only have one gripe so far: Greeks didn't use long swords. Bronze isn't a material capable of the stresses which a long sword must go through and would bend much too easily. The Spartans used 1 foot long lakonian short swords while most Greeks would either use the leaf-shaped Kopis sword or the Xiphos sword. A Xiphos is usually around 3 feet long from what I remember. The Kopis were one-sided cleaver-like swords while the Xiphos were double-edged and designed more like Roman Gladii (one type of Gladius was inspired by the Xiphos) and from the way it is shaped you can tell it's more weighted at the end for slashing rather than stabbing. Oh and remember if you ever do a forging scene, you CANNOT forge bronze. Bronze has too low of a melting point and was cast into shape. Forging was first developed by the Romans (and China too probably). In PJO it is Celestial Bronze but only steel weaponry would be graded on carbon content and needs to be forged. TSA is definitely worse. Bought three TSA-approved suitcases and used the built in locks. TSA are supposed to have a master key for TSA approved locks but instead they chose to rip the fucking locks out of all three suitcases. What did they find? Absolutely nothing. Now I'm gonna have to buy new suitcases when I next go on vacation. It's not like they're cheap or something!"**

**Dude that actually sucks. I despise TSA as well, and they definitely need to be punished for lost/broken equipment that they handled. I just had a super bad experience with Border Patrol this time.**

**As for the whole Greeks didn't use longswords thing, that's a cool little history lesson there. I will definitely be using that in my Throne of Want story. However, I chose longswords as what they train with because this story is in modern time, not Ancient Greek time. Oh, and since they didn't use longswords, what does that make Riptide, since that was made during Ancient Greek time? Questions, questions...**

**The Star Breather- "****Good chapter. Love the Eragon reference (I think) for the sparring match between Zoe and Percy :) Keep it up man !"**

**Yeah, that was a reference to when they sparred in Inheritance. I really liked how Paolini described that bout, and I thought it fit the situation here well.**

**And like I said, there were a lot of people supporting my decision to drop the schedule. So I just wanted to say thanks for that again.**

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys have a good day. My next update for Throne of Want will be as soon as possible. This is Soap signing off.**


	15. FRIDAY'S AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Alright well I forgot completely about releasing an Author's Note this Wednesday, so I guess you get one today.**

**I haven't even started writing Throne of Want, because I've been so busy with busy with school. I guess that's what you get when you have all four of your academic classes in one semester. I'm not even joking, I get home at 4 a clock, do homework and study until about 7 at night. Not kidding. Anyways, I'll probably write for Throne of Want this weekend, since I finally have some time on my hands.**

**Thanks for all the support, and getting Throne of Want to 100 favs in only five chapters. Pretty sweet.**

**Anyways, I'll probably be updating Throne of Want relatively soon, then after that I'll update Champion of Wisdom.**

**Thanks for tuning in, I'll see ya'll real soon. This is Soap signing off.**


End file.
